Unbowed
Unbowed è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story diviso in tre parti, scritto da Cassandra Khaw e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 29 agosto 2018, il 5 settembre 2018 e il 7 settembre 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Vivien Reid. Racconto precedente: Chronicle of Bolas: The Unwritten Now Storia 'Parte 1' “Parla perfino con i pesci? Le sue abilità sono veramente infinite, mademoiselle.” Le anguille tornarono sott’acqua al suono della voce dell’uomo, un semi-baritono non ancora pienamente da adulto. Non che avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di maturare. Vivien osservò attentamente il viso del nuovo arrivato, analizzando i suoi tratti sardonici, la giovanile morbidezza della sua bocca ed il suo colorito anemico. I vampiri erano eterni, sia nei comportamenti che a livello biologico. Vivien si rimise in piedi. Era alta, di carnagione scura e muscolosa, come i cantastorie spesso raccontano dei cavalieri sotto copertura, con i suoi capelli scuri raccolti all’indietro in una pratica coda di cavallo. Sul fatto che Vivien fosse bella, nessuno aveva ancora pensato di esternare questo pensiero, probabilmente più intimoriti dal suo atteggiamento marziale e dalla fredda intensità del suo sguardo. Il mare si rigonfiava e lambiva la nave, scagliando schiuma lucente nell’aria. “Parlo ai pesci tanto quanto parlo ai dinosauri.” Vivien si sistemò il Bestiarco, il cui legaccio risultava caldo anche attraverso il farsetto. Frederic, il cacciatore vampiro che si era auto-nominato come sua scorta, spese una notte e buona parte della mattina a sforzarsi di convincerla che l’arma dovesse essere messa in stiva: avvolta nella carta oleata, così da preservarla dall’abrasiva aria salata del mare. Ma Vivien si rifiutò. Avrebbe preferito venire scorticata piuttosto che separarsi dalla reliquia, ricurva e lucente come un aculeo ricoperto d’argento: l’ultimo rimasuglio di Skalla, eccetto la propria pelle ed i propri muscoli. “Quindi, ciò che sta dicendo è che lei è esperta di ogni loro dialetto, riconosce i loro sorrisi e ha il dono di interpretare i loro aneddoti autoctoni?” Frederic ammiccò, come per voler essere ricompensato per la sua magnificenza. Odorava di sangue, acqua salmastra e franchincenso, un macellaio in chiesa, e anche dopo diversi giorni in sua compagnia, Vivien non riusciva a rilassarsi in sua presenza. “Sto dicendo che non ‘parlo’ ai pesci.” Una delle anguille tornò a fare capolino per interrogarla con lo sguardo, il suo occhio d’agata diviso in due da una pupilla rettangolare, attiva e simile a quella delle capre, ma venne poi spaventata dal muggito del prezioso prigioniero della nave: un giovane brontodonte. Il dinosauro era troppo grosso per la sua prigione. Sia la coda che il collo penzolavano da due oblò sui lati opposti del vascello, assaliti costantemente da gabbiani e pesci inghiottitori. Per quanto Vivien potesse intuire, la creatura non dormiva. Per tutte quelle ore si era lamentata ed ululava, senza fare altro. “Tuttavia, riesce a parlare ai dinosauri?” Un movimento lascivo delle sopracciglia del vampiro. Dietro di lui, la ciurma di Frederic brulicava, fremeva e gridava in un creolo stupendamente acrobatico: Vivien riusciva a comprendere solamente una parola ogni otto, essendo le altre troppo legate ad un dialetto dalle orrende sfumature. Ma la loro emozione non aveva bisogno di traduzioni. Casa era all’orizzonte. Lei staccò l’ultimo dei frutti dal suo secchio e lo lanciò al brontodonte, succulenta carne vegetale che trasudava zucchero come gocce di miele di grano saraceno. Il rettile schioccò la sua bocca, chiudendola attorno a quel pezzetto, trangugiando anche un uccello opportunista nel processo. Esso la osservò con dolore e urlò ancora, con la voce carica di tristezza. “No.” “Allora come spiega ciò che abbiamo visto? Come spiega la maestosità della sua figura, con una mano allungata verso la bestia? A Luneau servono intere spedizioni per tornare anche con solamente una di queste bestie. Ma lei, lei è andata a cercarle là fuori da sola! Mademoiselle, o è particolarmente dotata, o è magica, o magari entrambe!” Frederic fece roteare una mano verso l’alto e poi si fermò, con un sorriso di aspettativa che si faceva largo sulle sue labbra. Sfortunatamente per il vampiro, Vivien aveva smesso di prestargli attenzione. “Spero che il brontodonte riceva adeguata assistenza medica.” “Riceverà, come ogni nuova specie, le migliori attenzioni del Serraglio Reale.” Frederic appoggiò la mano sullo sterno e fece un profondo inchino. Vivien notò come si fosse astenuto da una risposta diretta e come sorridesse con disinvoltura, archiviando entrambe queste osservazioni dietro ad una smorfia che, se le avesse chiesto qualcosa, sarebbe stata provocata dalla forza del vento. La Planeswalker si stava stancando di sorridere falsamente, delle sottili allusioni, degli strati di significato posizionati l’uno sull’altro, di ogni parola di Frederic pesata con ogni sua sfumatura di significato. Vivien si ritrovò a pentirsi delle proprie decisioni, e non era la prima volta. Li avrebbe dovuti far fuggire dalla giungla. Ma Frederic, debole ma sincero, le raccontò così tante storie riguardo un Serraglio Reale talmente incredibile da entrare nella leggenda, talmente enorme da contenere interi ecosistemi nelle sue gabbie dorate. Oh, che corredo di rarità, che tesori! Qualcosa che Vivien non sarebbe mai riuscita più a vedere durante la sua vita o la prossima. La Planeswalker si chinò e raccolse il secchio mettendolo sotto braccio, pulendosi le dita sui pantaloni. Mentre dei gozzi, dalla tinta color perla della lontana Luneau, iniziarono a circondare la nave, i marinai iniziarono ad intonare un canto marinaresco con vigore, che parlava di mariti, di maritaggio e di tutte le dissolutezze a cui ci si poteva riferire. Frederic si girò ad osservare, con un sorriso falso quanto le parole che seguirono. “Dovrei scusarmi per i miei uomini.” “No. In realtà va bene.” Disse Vivien. “Questo è ciò che mi aspetto dai popoli civilizzati.” Ci vollero esattamente venti minuti a Luneau, con i suoi vicoli bizantini ed i balconi barocchi, a fissare il suo sguardo vitreo e colorato su Vivien, ed altri dieci per capire che la Planeswalker non ne valeva la pena. Vivien tirò i capelli del borseggiatore umano finché il suo collo non si piegò quanto i suoi scrupoli, finché l’aria aveva appena lo spazio per strisciare attraverso la trachea. In quel momento, e solo in quel momento, Vivien si abbassò, con la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. “Ci capiamo?” Il borseggiatore squittì come i cardini di una serratura d’ossa arrugginita. “Pietà, madama. Una coppa del mio sangue come penitenza.” Le sue spalle si piegarono come conseguenza ad un altro strattone di Vivien. Luneau, già annoiata dallo spettacolo, sonnecchiava attorno a loro: i suoi portuali vampiri ed i suoi marinai conversavano con i pescatori umani mentre delle donne in grembiule, ognuna alta e robusta almeno quanto Vivien, svisceravano degli enormi storioni vicino all’acqua. Oltre a Frederic, nessuno dava importanza alla brutta situazione in cui si trovava quel borseggiatore e perfino il vampiro, con il suo solito mezzo sorriso, sembrava semplicemente divertito. “Di cosa sta parlando?” La carne di Vivien prudeva nella debole brezza apatica. Frederic si accovacciò velocemente e avvolse la sua mano guantata attorno al mento del borseggiatore. Con l’altra estrasse un pugnaletto. “Questa è la valuta di Luneau, mademoiselle.” Vivien allentò la presa, mantenendo comunque un ginocchio premuto tra le spalle del borseggiatore, spalancando gli occhi. Lo sguardo di lei passò dall’arma che le stava venendo offerta, rivolta a lei dal lato del manico. “Cosa ti aspetti che faccia con questo?” “Non l’ha sentito?” Un’altra delle risate leggere ed esuberanti del vampiro. “Desidera offrirle una coppa di sangue-” “No. Ho sentito il ragazzo.” Sibilò Vivien. “Cosa ti aspetti che faccia io con il suo sangue?” “Suppongo che dipenda dall’attuale tasso di cambio. Ma suppongo che possa riuscire a ricavarne almeno un nuovo guardaroba. La sua natura proletaria non è senza fascino, questo è certo. Tuttavia, penso che la nobiltà rimarrebbe lusingata se cambiasse il suo modo di vestire per loro.” Trascinò l’agitato muscolo rosso che era la sua lingua sui suoi denti, e Vivien non poté fare a meno di vederla come una sanguisuga, talmente rigonfia di sangue da splendere di un rosso brillante. “O, se si sente generosa, potreste donarla a me. La Chiesa incoraggia l’utilizzo dell’elemento criminale.” La Planeswalker lanciò lontano il pugnale con uno schiaffo. “No.” “Pietà, madama.” Il borseggiatore ansimava come un cane dimenticato alla porta della Morte. “Pietà. Volevo soltanto lasciare Luneau.” “Lasciare Luneau?” Frederic lasciò andare il mento del borseggiatore e si mise in piedi, con la sua silhouette affilata e scura a causa della luce lunare inclinata nei vicoli. Un gruppetto di suore si fermò per osservare la scena, con gli orli dei loro abiti di madreperla bordati d’oro. “E cosa farai lontano da quest’isola? Ti unirai all’Alleanza di Bronzo? Quei furfanti accettano soltanto i marinai più capaci. Forse pensi di trovare un’altra città civilizzata dalla Chiesa? Suppongo che potresti trovarla. Ma lì dovrai lavorare. Non riusciresti a pagarti il cibo ed un alloggio con le sole gocce di rubino delle tue vene. No, monsieur. Non lascerai Luneau. Non c’è posto per te al di fuori di queste-” Vivien alzò la voce sopra a quella di Frederic, non sufficientemente alta da distorcere il suo timbro, ma abbastanza da far capire che si era stufata della retorica del vampiro. Si alzò, facendo scorrere le dita sul Bestiarco. Il borseggiatore rimase supino, saggiamente. “Se fossi una donna diversa, una più cinica, direi che stai facendo il prepotente con questo ragazzo per fargli accettare il suo ruolo di capo di bestiame e che Luneau, bella quanto una moneta appena coniata, non è altro che un mattatoio glorificato.” “Mi ferisce, mademoiselle.” La sua imperiosità svanì, come il grasso che si scioglie su di una lingua avida. Al suo posto, un nuovo substrato di astuzia, peggiore della sua spacconaggine libertina. “Luneau è a malapena un recinto. Se proprio, suppongo possa considerarci come un gruppo di redenzione per gli ex criminali.” “Che accetta pagamenti di sangue.” “Quindi lei disprezza anche il leone? La offende il fatto che non mangi grano ma preferisca la carne dell’agnello? Il Rito della Redenzione non è senza conseguenze. Noi beviamo il sangue perché siamo costretti a farlo. Ma non lo facciamo in modo barbarico.” Frederic inclinò la testa, con la brezza che avvolgeva i suoi folti ricci. “Una coppa qui, una porzione là. Nulla che possa uccidere la cittadinanza umana. Abbiamo delle tabelle di marcia.” E, con disgusto di Vivien, lui si imbronciò. “Per quanto riguarda il ragazzo”, sospirò Frederic. “Suppongo di aver corso troppo. Ma la Legione del Vespro si vede come custode di Ixalan. Qui a Luneau abbiamo le strutture per occuparci di persone come lui. Ma nel resto del mondo non sono così fortunati, e che genere di aristocrazia saremmo se non facessimo la nostra parte nel proteggere queste terre?” “E il brontodonte? Le moltissime forme di vita selvatica che avete trascinato per mare verso Luneau? Lo scopo è lo stesso?” Vivien diede un colpo al borseggiatore con il lato ricurvo del Bestiarco. Vai, disse, senza emettere suono, ed il ragazzo corse verso il porto. Nella Luneau per bene, dove gli edifici si innalzavano pallidi e lustri come crema. “Salvaguardia, mademoiselle. Non si sa mai quando una specie si possa estinguere. Ixalan è un luogo talmente selvaggio e spietato.” Di nuovo quel sorriso. Come se fosse il solito complice per proteggere quella bugia a fin di bene. “Ma, la prego. Abbiamo sprecato fin troppo tempo. Le meraviglie di Luneau non possono essere espresse solo a parole. Lasci che le mostri la mia città e forse dopo capirà il suo sbaglio nell’essere stata così diffidente verso di noi.” Vivien era seduta in silenzio mentre Frederic vomitava un sacco di elogi per Luneau, gesticolando e genuflettendosi allo splendore della nazione e della sua capitale. Narrava, con gusto indecoroso, la superiorità della coppia sovrana, le loro virtù, le circostanze che fecero sì che si compisse un’unione tanto sublime. Poi iniziò ad elencare per filo e per segno i loro traguardi, aggiungendo complimenti su complimenti già sentiti. Era tutto così indecoroso, pensò Vivien tra sé e sé. Che ci fossero fiori di loto appesi alle balaustre della città, giardini che segnavano la caduta delle sue torri come le avide mani di un amante disperato, alberi parassitati da fiori appena luminescenti, non aveva importanza. Al massimo si limitava ad accentuare il disgusto che Vivien provava per quella nazione isolana. L’aria aveva un olezzo di eccesso. Luneau era artificio ed arroganza, ogni sua meraviglia era solo una macchinazione. I suoi edifici erano di marmo bianco, con locali alla moda ad ogni angolo, musei e vetrine che mostravano ricchi abiti e parrucche altissime. Luneau sembrava una città da sogno, pulita, acculturata e priva di cose da tutti i giorni, come macellai, panettieri ed ufficiali che pattugliavano le vie ciottolate. Soltanto in periferia, soltanto dove Luneau poteva spingere lontano quelle macchie, nascoste in un vicolo o ammaestrate in fila, Vivien riusciva a vedere dove faticava l’umanità. Se ci fosse stata della vera bellezza in quel luogo, sarebbe stata patetica, strangolata e soffocata dai capricci dei suoi occupanti non morti. Ma Vivien non esternò i propri pensieri. Si limitava ad aggrapparsi con le dita alla corda del Bestiarco e sorridere in modo distaccato, un’espressione interpretata come incitamento dal suo compagno. “Il luogo dal quale proviene, com’è?” Frederic passò un dito lungo la protuberanza d’osso che spuntava dal polso scuro di Vivien, con un movimento preciso quanto le pieghe del suo jabot di pizzo, e spostò il braccio di lei dietro la propria schiena. Il suo tocco indugiò sulle affluenti delle vene di lei, mentre Luneau, inquietante ed illuminata dal vespro, si metteva in mostra dalla finestra. Vivien cercò di non pensare alla figura cornuta innalzata nel cielo, cercò di non pensare alle urla, al pop della pelle che si secca e si rompe, cercò di non pensare a come tutto divenne silenzioso mentre il mondo bruciava di bianco. Cercò di non pensare al fuoco. “Era bellissimo”, sussurrò. La carrozza continuava la sua marcia. Lei contò i corpi sul muro, finché il numero non gli sfuggì di mente per poi mormorare quei numeri come fossero una cantilena. Per un terribile momento, la Planeswalker riuscì a comprendere Nicol Bolas, la morte di Skalla, la fine di tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto e amato. In quel luogo, fiancheggiata dai cadaveri di centinaia di specie estinte, con i loro corpi appesi tramite cavi, inamidati ed irrigiditi dagli intrugli di un imbalsamatore, e l’anticamera dorata e sgargiante contro la lucentezza fittizia del pelo, Vivien non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non alla distruzione di tutto ciò. “Come nient’altro, dico bene?” La stretta della mano di Frederic era di nuovo sulla curva del gomito di lei, con le dita che stringevano attorno all’articolazione. “La Sala dei Tesori è di per sé un chiesa, un’ode al mondo naturale.” Vivien si divincolò dalla sua stretta. “La vostra idea di mostrare riverenza è molto diversa dalla mia.” “E così deve essere. Non siamo creature dello stesso mondo.” I nobili ed i loro entourage sorpassarono la coppia, effemminati ed assurdi con le loro parrucche torreggianti, minareti di capelli cotonati in configurazioni strane ed appariscenti. “Ed è questo il bello dell’esistenza.” “La bellezza non è una cosa che si può appendere a un muro.” “Oh, certo che no.” Frederic schioccò le labbra. “Meglio che le venga permesso di rimanere in vita, piacevolmente incorniciata da un filigrana. Mi ricordo quando portarono a casa la coppia di mostrosauri per l’accoppiamento. Che gioia. Fu un evento, come dicono ora. E furono anche degli ospiti estremamente generosi del Serraglio Reale. Alcuni animali si limitano a scadere, senza più la volontà di fare spettacolo. Ma quella coppia era sempre pronta a fare scena. Quanta magniloquenza. Il maschio non era forte la metà della sua controparte. Anche lui morì velocemente, e lei lo seguì poco dopo, deperendo in uno spettacolo tragico talmente profondo che venne immortalato in un manoscritto.” Vivien inghiottì la propria ira. “Mostrami altri posti di Luneau.” La Corte Profumata era sicuramente degna del suo soprannome: la sua aristocrazia era unta di ambra grigia e acqua di rose, i suoi cavalieri cosparsi di sali, muschio ed incenso sacro. Persino i supplicanti ed i servi, con parrucche scialbe e vestiti di cotone, puzzavano di polveri, e sempre altre polveri creavano una velatura di particelle che rendevano la loro pelle come madreperla alla luce bluastra della sera. Vivien si premette un fazzoletto sul naso e quasi soffocò a causa dell’aroma. Strozzandosi, passò le dita lungo i bordi, scoprendo troppo tardi il miscuglio cucito nell’orlo. Nulla era sacro a Luneau. Nulla in quel luogo era naturale. “Mademoiselle Reid, si sente bene?” Frederic le porse il braccio. Nella mezz’ora in cui si erano separati, lui era riuscito in qualche modo a scambiare la sua tenuta da caccia con un vestito più appariscente. Delle increspature e i pantaloncini imbottiti di raso lilla e color crema rendevano bulbosa la sua silhouette. “Sto bene.” Infilò il braccio sotto quello di lui, piegando il fazzoletto in quattro parti. “Suppongo di essere semplicemente rimasta senza parole di fronte alle glorie della tua terra nativa.” “In questo caso, non si lasci distrarre da me. Luneau richiede adorazione. Non esiste nient’altro su Ixalan che sia come lei.” Si chinò verso di lei, la sua voce si enfatizzò al limite della cospirazione. “Il Barone di Vernot, lui crede che esistano dei giganti tra le lucertole che cacciamo. Divinità. Creature talmente grandi da non riuscire a descriverle a parole. Un giorno riusciremo a portarli al Serraglio Reale e, dopodiché, la storia non riuscirà a trovare altri rivali a tale impresa.” “Capisco.” Frederic annusò. Del pigmento macchiava le sue guance. Non rosa, come era normale, per donare una rosea finzione di vitalità, ma una sfumatura di turchese che evocò a Vivien il ricordo di una carcassa mangiucchiata dai granchi che un tempo aveva pescato dal mare. “Ah, mademoiselle. Sono certo che pensa che il patriottismo sia ingiustificato, ma ha visto il Serraglio Reale. Di certo dovrà capire.” La rabbia le provocò un fremito sotto la pelle. Il Bestiarco sembrava vibrare lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale e, per un momento, la inglobò, una fame simile a un pozzo senza fondo. Voleva essere incoccato… no, lei voleva incoccare il potere della reliquia e puntarlo al cuore di Luneau. Il Bestiarco aborriva quel luogo. Vivien lo sapeva, nel modo in cui la quercia e l’ontano sanno di doversi destare in primavera, nel modo in cui il fuoco sa trovare il grasso nella carne, lei sapeva che non se ne sarebbe semplicemente andata via da Luneau. Insieme, l’avrebbero rasa al suolo. Ma non ancora. Non ancora. Dovevano aspettare. Vivien costrinse la sua voce ad assumere un tono gentile, e costrinse la sua bocca a mostrare un sorriso. Ma senza fascino; sarebbe stato chiedere troppo. I loro riflessi li osservavano da ogni angolo dell’edificio dall’alto soffitto. Dove l’architettura non presentava pietra indaco, c’erano oro e metalli scintillanti, intarsi floreali e una perfetta mano di stucco, lampade ad olio e luci magiche sapientemente posizionate così che nessuno si fosse ritrovato un riflesso negli occhi. Quell’architettura presentava, secondo Vivien, tutta la gentilezza e la compassione assenti in altri elementi di Luneau. “Perdonami, ma tutto ciò che ho visto sono state gabbie piene di animali malati e morenti ed una sala adornata caoticamente di cadaveri.” La bocca di lei si strinse. “Se erano quelli il vostro orgoglio e la vostra gioia, potreste considerare di investire in qualcos’altro.” Con sua sorpresa, Frederic rise, leggero e non affatto turbato dall’avvertimento nascosto nel tono di voce di lei. “Mademoiselle, se ci facessimo in quattro per mantenere tutto in vita, dove potremmo metterli? Il Serraglio Reale è la più grande struttura di questo tipo di tutto Ixalan, ma non è magica. Inoltre, il Barone come potrebbe sviluppare la sua scienza se non ci fossero dei corpi da sfruttare per le autopsie?” Il corridoio si allargò nell’atrio del palazzo. Sopra di loro, un soffitto a volte affrescato con una scena di navi in conflitto con un kraken. La servitù trasportava dei piatti in ottone pieni di calici, districandosi all’interno di una crescente folla di cortigiani, raddoppiata in ogni suo componente grazie al pavimento rivestito di specchi. L’abito non fa il monaco, penso Vivien tra sé e sé. Indipendentemente da quanto si agghindassero e profumassero, indipendentemente da quanti ettari di velluto utilizzassero per avvolgere quei corpi ricolmi di magia oscura, di quanto giocassero ad essere raffinati, quelle creature rimanevano dei cadaveri. Frederic diede un colpetto sulla mano di Vivien, e lei si dovette contenere con tutta sé stessa per non tirargli uno schiaffo per allontanare la sua mano. “Comunque”, disse Frederic, scambiandosi baci a mezz’aria con una pallida donna che a malapena degnò Vivien di uno sguardo, con la scollatura ricoperta di polvere di diamante. “Devo congratularmi con lei per il suo tempismo. Ha scelto l’occasione perfetta per visitare Luneau.” “E perché mai?” La donna si voltò, aprendo di scatto un ventaglio. Una distesa di pizzo la ricopriva, partendo dal collo fino all’orlo delle maniche, intessuto con la stessa tinta pacchiana della sua parrucca di alabastro. Tra tutti i partecipanti, solo lei odorava di mausolei, midollo, ossa e terra. “Poverina. Non le insegnano nulla da dove viene lei, mademoiselle? La festività di stasera è famosa in tutto Ixalan. È-” Un sospiro, come a trasmettere il peso provocato dalla traduzione. “-il Tourdion con il Tuono Truculento. L’ho pronunciato correttamente, Frederic? No. Anzi, non dirmelo. Non mi interessa.” Iniziò a muovere lentamente il ventaglio. Un finto neo di bellezza macchiava il lembo di pelle appena sopra la bocca. “Sappia solamente che è incredibilmente fortunata, mademoiselle. Alcuni campagnoli di Luneau sarebbero disposti a vendere i propri primogeniti pur di partecipare a questa serata di gala. Effettivamente, Frederic, perché mai l’hai portata qui?” “Per voglia di novità, suppongo.” L’attenzione di Vivien analizzò lo spazio circostante. Ce n’erano troppi di loro, e sapeva troppo poco delle loro capacità. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare, osservare e cercare di capire per tutto il tempo che le rimaneva. “Come ogni altra cosa di questo luogo.” La replica di Vivien venne accolta da una risatina, molto alta e teatrale, mentre Frederic osservava come uno zio magnanimo. “Oh, misericordia, questa qui mostra i denti! Delizioso, mia cara.” Prima che Vivien potesse calmare la sua rabbia, le doppie porte si aprirono con un cigolio, facendo entrare una coppia dalla schiena ben dritta vestita di paramenti esageratamente elaborati, con la testa capeggiata da parrucche d’avorio. Dei due, la donna, seria e magra, sembrava meno a proprio agio in abiti eleganti: aveva una camminata da cacciatrice, l’andatura di qualcuno più abituato al cuoio e ad una spada penzolante sul fianco. Nonostante quel debole sentore di ansia, la sua espressione era beata, proprio come lo sguardo del suo partner, un uomo dal volto scarno con barba e baffi perfetti e le spalle leggermente incurvate, come se risentissero del peso della corona che indossava come fosse un enorme fardello. “Re Lucard e Regina Salazar,” mormorò Frederic all’orecchio di Vivien, raffreddandole il lobo con il respiro. “Dovresti inchinarti a loro.” Lei lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé. “No.” I governanti e sovrani di Luneau inclinarono le teste, e la folla rispose di cortesia: le donne fecero la riverenza, gli uomini si inchinarono, con la base del palmo della mano premuta contro il cuore. Unica tra loro, Vivien rimase in piedi, alzando il mento, indomita. L’aristocrazia radunata raddrizzò la postura mentre i reali passavano oltre, con dei bambini vestiti di blu che tenevano alti i loro strascichi. Se uno qualsiasi dei presenti avesse notato la sua impudenza, non era dato commentarlo ad alta voce. “Audace”, mormorò la pallida conoscente di Frederic mentre si alzava nuovamente in tutta la sua altezza. “Hai dei gusti veramente interessanti quando si tratta di amici.” “Solo i migliori.” Le porte si aprirono ancora. Per tutta la congrega si rincorsero segnali di rimanere zitti. Dalla penombra emerse qualcuno di slanciato, vestito di una semplice casacca, con le bianche mani congiunte a campanile davanti allo sterno. I suoi modi facevano trapelare un’austerità coreografata, con ogni movimento intrinseco di significato. Alzò la testa, e la folla sospirò alla sua vista. Un suono estasiato. Vivien inclinò la testa. “E quello chi è?” “Il Barone di Vernot.” Sospirò la donna, continuando a sventagliarsi, e mettendo enfasi con la lingua attorno all’onorifico, cullandolo come fosse un nuovo messia appena nato. “Marcois Jean-Jaquent. Gestisce il Serraglio Reale e le meraviglie della Sala dei Tesori.” “Monsieurs, Mademoiselles.” Il suo sguardo ofidiano notò Vivien in mezzo a quel marasma di corpi, scoperta e pigra. La teneva in vista, come linfa dorata che sperava di annegare un ignaro insetto. “Ospiti speciali. Siamo pronti per voi.” L’atto d’apertura tolse il fiato ai polmoni di Vivien, la lasciò ansimante, ma lei rimase seduta, con il sangue che fuoriusciva dai punti in cui le sue unghie avevano scavato delle mezzelune nei palmi delle sue mani, mentre un uomo soffiava su una torcia sotto il ventre di una lucertola. Strideva mentre la sua pelle si anneriva a causa del fuoco, con chiazze di colore che si irradiavano dalle ustioni. Arabeschi color pulce ed arancio, scie venose di blu sfumato: il suo terrore stava venendo trasformato in arte. E lo spettacolo non fece altro che peggiorare da lì in avanti. Gli artisti presentavano degli orsi vestiti in abiti buffi e con delle bisacce assurde, raptor vestiti da marchesi, viscontesse incarnate in gru dalle ginocchia inverse, che ballavano saltellando sui carboni ardenti. Ciascuno aspettava il proprio turno per venire torturato, tormentato e infastidito, mentre il pubblico urlava titoli di canzoni allo sfacciato figurante sul palco ed i monarchi di Luneau conversavano con i propri ministri. “Questa è pura crudeltà”, sibilò Vivien, quasi in piedi dal suo posto a sedere e con la voce resa più roca dalla furia. “No, questo è intrattenimento.” Frederic schioccò la lingua sui denti ed avvolse le sue dita attorno al polso di lei. “Ora, si sieda, Mademoiselle Reid. La prego.” La folla si infervorò mentre la banda intonava una marcia trionfale, con gli ottoni che componevano una coinvolgente sinfonia stratificata. Stava per succedere qualcosa. Vivien rivolse la propria attenzione verso il palco, con un dito ancorato alla corda del Bestiarco. “Signore e signori.” Eccolo ancora una volta: il sacerdote di quel luogo. L’uomo era da solo, in piedi, senza alcuna dotazione o accessorio, né catene d’ufficio. Solo tessuto nero e mani pallide come il calcio rivolte verso il pubblico. La musica si attenuò fino a diventare un flebile tremore di flauto, come fosse stata una creatura lasciata a morire da sola nell’oscurità. “Vi ringrazio per la vostra pazienza e la vostra tolleranza degli atti minori. Ma sappiamo perché siete qui.” Il silenzio investì il colosseo, inquieto. L’uomo attirava tutti gli sguardi, consacrato dal proprio pulpito di luce. Abbassò la propria voce mentre Vivien prendeva la mira, come un silenzio divino. “I migliori tra noi hanno passato mesi nelle terre selvagge, cacciando nel sottobosco. Intraprendono una guerra contro la natura. Muoiono a frotte, e sono tutti al servizio del nostro piacere.” Qui, il suo tono si scaldò e la folla mormorò compiaciuta. “Tutti alla ricerca del più grande dei premi, del migliore dei mostri da essere portato a casa per voi. La specie di stasera è particolarmente intrigante, una bestia temuta perfino dalla Città Dorata. Signore e signori, lasciate che vi presenti l’ospite più speciale di questa serata.” E si aprì il sipario, velluto rosso spostato di lato da ricchi cordoni intrecciati d’oro. I riflettori abbandonarono l’uomo in nero e si unirono come mani congiunte in preghiera, illuminando il percorso di ciò che sarebbe comparso di lì a poco. Dall’oscurità, qualcosa esternò la propria furia con un grido. “Un nuovo mostrosauro dalle profondità delle giungle di Ixalan”, sussurrò il barone, come se la sua voce trasportasse una maledizione. “Ancora più notevole della nostra coppia per la riproduzione. Più feroce, con un fuoco primitivo che ancora arde in profondità.” Quel suono. Non era il brontodonte. Non poteva essere. Vivien conosceva i ruminanti. Non possedevano una gola per produrre tali suoni. Non c’era abbastanza spazio in un corpo come il loro, non c’era spazio a causa degli stomaci multipli; la consapevolezza della morte si manifestava con suoni bassi provenienti dal loro ventre. Quello era qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di più grande, di più infuriato, qualcosa che avrebbe divorato il mondo se gli fosse stata data anche solo una mezza occasione per farlo e, a giudicare da quel richiamo, non chiedeva altro. Desiderava ardentemente ingoiarli tutti per intero. Ma la creatura zoppa e triste che emerse dalle tenebre riusciva a malapena a tenersi in piedi, figuriamoci combattere. Vivien si dimenticò il suo ruolo alla vista dell’orrore che era stato portato alla ribalta, un sospiro che le si bloccò in gola. La creatura poteva essere stata enorme, perfino maestosa un tempo, ma ora era lì, ricurva ed incavata, privata di ogni sostentamento eccetto la propria furia. Qualcuno l’aveva torturata. Qualcuno, comprese con una fitta d’orrore, gli aveva staccato il dente più grosso dalla bocca. “Basta così.” Il Bestiarco richiamò la parte inferiore del dito di Vivien, improvvisamente tremolante di potere, e Skalla fu di nuovo vivo, come lo era tempo fa, come sarebbe dovuto essere, come sarebbe dovuto rimanere, anche se solo per un istante. Al pubblico non importava. Non gli importava di Vivien, e non gli importava della sofferenza del mostrosauro. E perché avrebbero dovuto? Pensò Vivien. A quei vampiri non importava nulla se non i loro giochetti e le loro beffe per atteggiarsi e pavoneggiarsi. I soldati si fecero avanti contro la creatura, un abbagliante semicerchio di acciaio e copricapi piumati. La loro cautela era puramente teatrale. La creatura non sarebbe mai riuscita a reagire. Non in quel modo, non con delle manette su ogni arto, non con la sua pelle ricoperta di cicatrici, non con due uomini da ogni lato, che mantenevano fermo quel corpo ricurvo. Ciononostante, per il pubblico tutto questo non rendeva la sua sofferenza altro che uno sport. Se non altro, sembrava compiacere la folla. In questo modo, i soldati avevano libertà di azione. Quanta miseria inflissero i soldati alla creatura. Praticarono dei fori sulla pelle del mostrosauro con le punte delle loro picche, costellazioni di nuove ferite in mezzo ad un’estesa nebulosa di cicatrici. Gli graffiarono gli occhi, uno già annebbiato e ricoperto di uno strato bianco, l’altro isterico ed in continuo movimento nella sua orbita. Infastidirono il suo corpo come fossero corvi, o cani, o bambini viziati abituati all’assenza di una qualsiasi conseguenza. “Madame, la prego-” Prima che Frederic potesse pronunciare una sola altra parola, Vivien incoccò una freccia. Prima che Frederic potesse produrre un respiro, la lasciò andare. Il legno si illuminò di verde mentre il proiettile cantava in aria. Colpì il pavimento vicino a dove si trovava l’uomo in nero; l’asta tremò per l’impatto. E Vivien ebbe giusto il tempo necessario per salutarlo, con due dita avvicinate alle sue labbra sorridenti, prima che la carica forma verde scintillante di un’idra venisse estratta dalla punta della freccia e ululasse la sua fame, così che il mondo intero potesse udirla. Luneau non sapeva come fronteggiare un’idra. Negli anni aveva imparato a gestire i dinosauri e la megafauna di dimensioni simili, ma erano comunque diverse tassonomie di pericoli. Le bestie feroci di Ixalan, per quanto feroci, rispondevano alla decapitazione come ci si aspettava: cadevano a terra e morivano. Ma con l’idra non funzionava così. E non aiutava neppure il fatto che fosse composta interamente di magia. Due delle sue teste, splendenti e verdi, presero un nobile urlante: una affondò le proprie fauci nella spalla, l’altra serrò la bocca su un polpaccio. Entrambe tirarono in direzioni opposte, ed il nobile venne strappato in due. Vivien camminò velocemente lungo gli spalti e in mezzo alla carica degli ospiti che stavano evacuando l’area, con le guardie che la inseguivano, urlando alla Planeswalker di fermarsi. La Planeswalker continuò a correre: scavalcò un duca che si era messo in ginocchio, con la parrucca ancora in testa solamente per merito di una sottile striscia di sudore e di qualche preghiera. Corse verso il mostrosauro che, dimenticato dai suoi badanti, ruggì in tono di sfida. Nel caos che era scaturito, la bestia si era rotta una gamba, nel tentativo fallito di azzannare uno dei figuranti in fuga. L’osso era esposto tra i brandelli del suo ginocchio, ma non gli bastò come deterrente. Urlò. Per vendetta, per rabbia, per qualunque ineffabile speranza, si trascinava in avanti, centimetro dopo centimetro, verso le guardie che stavano avanzando verso l’idra. Il dinosauro fece uno scatto con la testa: i suoi denti trovarono la carne, un fianco scoperto di un soldato in armatura. Morsicò. Storpio, non aveva modo di rimanere in piedi. Ma riusciva comunque a muovere la testa, poteva ancora schiacciare la propria preda contro i mattoni e gli intarsi del palco, rendendo il corpo all’interno dell’armatura decorata nient’altro che una poltiglia mangiucchiata. E mentre compiva queste azioni urlò nuovamente ma, questa volta, in quel suono era presente un senso di trionfo. Vivien roteò su sé stessa, si mise in ginocchio, prese la mira, e fece volare un’altra freccia. Il wurm di Pelakka si lanciò in avanti, con la bocca spalancata ed il suo corpo sinuoso di un verde brillante. Le guardie si fermarono, ammutoliti da quella vista. Vivien non aspettò di vedere come sarebbe andata a finire. Invece, si alzò e continuò la sua corsa verso il palco. Anche se dietro di lei iniziarono a levarsi della urla, il suono veniva presto troncato dallo snap delle fauci del wurm. Non aveva bisogno di guardare. Sapeva già ciò che sarebbe seguito. Come spesso accadeva alle vittime del wurm, solitamente morivano con la sorpresa impressa nel volto. Nessuno si aspetterebbe mai di essere delle esatte dimensioni di un boccone. Vivien saltò su un parapetto e lasciò che l’inerzia la trasportasse in basso. Incoccò una freccia e lanciò di nuovo. Questa volta fu un erbivoro a scattare fuori dal punto di impatto: delle sbalorditive zampe da equino iniziarono un galoppo incerto, facendo compiere al cervo, con il corpo ricoperto da un carapace simile a quello di un pangolino e le corna a forma di vanga orientate verso il retro della sua testa come ali spiegate, diversi giri dell’arena prima di rendersi conto dell’esistenza delle guardie. Sorpreso dalla sua apparizione, qualcuno aveva scagliato una picca all’animale. Il lancio era perfetto. Attraversò la lucentezza verde della spalla muscolosa del cervo, ma la creatura eterea scalciò come se fosse stata effettivamente colpita, facendo scalciare entrambe le coppie di zampe prima di tornare stabile sui suoi zoccoli posteriori. Le guardie lo avevano scambiato per stupido istinto, riflessi animali legati ad inneschi relativi al dolore e all’estasi. Ma Skalla, bellissimo e vorace, Skalla dei monsoni soffocati dalle mangrovie, delle libellule e degli incendi che cantavano vorticosamente le nuove stagioni, la fauna di Skalla, fino alla più piccola formica corallo striata, era molto più astuta. Il cervo non era andato in panico. Si era fiondato sul suo assalitore, con le corna scintillanti inclinate ad un angolo di novanta gradi, con la furia negli occhi e nella manifestazione della sua espressione. La guardia ebbe giusto il tempo di prendere un respiro prima che il cervo, più alto del migliore di Luneau di diverse spanne, lo investì e lo lanciò contro una parete. Uno schiocco: breve, improvviso e disturbante. Il suo corpo si accartocciò in un piccolo cumulo mentre strisciava verso il pavimento. Vivien atterrò delicatamente di fianco al palco, con il Bestiarco ancora pronto all’azione. L’ultimo muggito trionfante del wurm di Pelakka fece tremare l’arena, amplificato dall’acustica del teatro, così potente da assottigliare il resto del mondo nelle orecchie di Vivien ad un flebile gemito. Il muggito venne seguito da delle urla. Lei lanciò uno sguardo dall’altro lato del colosseo, focalizzando lo sguardo sugli spalti più alti, dove il Barone di Vernot era in piedi tra le corsie, attorniato da uomini armati di balestra. Tra di loro c’erano anche i suoi inseguitori sopravvissuti. “Tu.” La voce di lui, oratoria, arrivò facilmente nel luogo in cui Vivien si era accovacciata. La Planeswalker ringhiò: “Questo luogo è un abominio.” Qualcosa si accese nello sguardo del barone, un’espressione quasi di stima, ed un mezzo sorriso che tornò alla sua normale posizione mentre scendeva i gradini. Soltanto un’altra manciata di frecce. Vivien strinse gli occhi osservando le balestre, cercando di capire quale ospite del suo serraglio magico richiamare: le vespe, oppure gli uccelli pettarcobaleno con i becchi a scimitarra, il wurm divoratore, l’orso grizzly dei suoi ricordi più lontani, che sapevano di acqua fredda, montagne e di una traccia per la cacciagione. “Voi campagnoli siete sempre i soliti, sempre così sicuri di poter riplasmare il mondo.” Le parole si riversavano come olio, dense in egual misura. “Sempre così terrorizzati dall’idea di un cambiamento. Hai la minima idea di quanti di voi ho già visto? Con quanti di voi ho già avuto a che fare?” Metà della scorta del barone lo sorpassò per scendere nella mischia, dove giacevano i cadaveri, lucenti in modo fastidioso. Si divisero in due file: la prima si abbassò in ginocchio, mentre la seconda rimase in piedi, pronta all’ingaggio. Mirarono all’idra, mentre iniziava a sfaldarsi in uno spasmo di scintille di smeraldo. “I tiranni hanno sempre un debole per i discorsi, o sbaglio?” Vivien estrasse un’altra freccia dalla faretra. Le vespe, decise. “Le persone del tuo tipo sono assolutamente innamorate della propria voce.” “Tiranno?” La sua risata fu molto vivace. “La prego, mademoiselle, io sono solamente un umile ricercatore. Sono solo stato costretto ad assumere il titolo di barone. Un dono da parte di Sua Altezza Reale.” Vivien ripensò al primo sguardo che aveva dato alla regina, al suo viso austero al di sotto di quella rigida corona di ricci marmorei, quella bocca senza sorriso e quello sguardo disinteressato, la cui attenzione era rivolta a qualcos’altro. Si era seduta in modo sgraziato sul suo trono, tenendo una mano costantemente sotto al mento, annoiata dalla rappresentazione, annoiata dalla crudeltà. Una donna simile non sceglie i suoi preferiti. Ma il barone non sembrava un uomo a cui gli importasse. “Comunque sia”, Vivien incoccò la sua freccia, ogni suo movimento era ponderato. I balestrieri si radunarono attorno al barone. “Vedrò Luneau pagare per ciò che ha fatto a questo mondo.” Questa volta non esitarono. Scagliarono i loro dardi da balestra, anche se videro il loro assalto infrangersi in modo innocuo attraverso l’idra, che poi sparì. “Sono certo che le piacerebbe. Ma ora ciò che a me piacerebbe è sapere qualcosa di più su quel suo arco.” Lo sguardo del barone si spostò sul Bestiarco impugnato da Vivien. “Che arma affascinante. Come la utilizza? Da dove arrivano le creature?” Per tutta risposta, Vivien fece partire la freccia. Le vespe uscirono a spirale dalla scia di condensazione data dal movimento, con le ali traslucide e iridescenti prima che l’incantesimo le liberasse. Gli insetti si unirono in uno sciame talmente fitto da oscurare l’aria. Vivien scattò in avanti sfruttando la loro scia, percependo ogni corpo ricoperto di bronzo vibrare nei suoi pensieri. Le vespe tremolanti erano delle dimensioni di cani, di cavalli, e tutte con un appetito di pari grandezza. Nessuna regina in vista, nessun nido, ma non aveva molta importanza: la fame era ancora più antica del loro ricordo. “Skalla.” Ansimò Vivien mentre scambiava il suo arco per i suoi pugnali. Le vespe si divisero, rivelando il barone con le mani congiunte, come se fosse stato in preghiera, ed un sorriso sereno. “Noi siamo i morti di Skalla.” Affondò le sue lame. Pazzo. Percepì l’acciaio inserirsi tra le costole, percepì il ferro fare attrito con qualcosa dalla consistenza morbida. Vivien ruotò i polsi, ed i pugnali tagliarono attraverso la membrana. Ma la placida espressione del barone non era cambiata. Si limitò a guardare verso l’alto, e quando sorrise, a pieni denti, Vivien ebbe un momento per pensare a quanto fosse rossa la sua lingua, a quanto fosse gonfia la sua bocca, e a quanto gli ricordasse una lampreda sazia. Le dita di lui si avvolsero attorno a quelle di Vivien, quasi morbide, ma dal tocco bruciante. “Ora è il mio turno.” Il barone colpì Vivien con un manrovescio. Una mossa così disinvolta, così rozza che Vivien si ritrovò sorpresa dalla sua forza. Lei scivolò indietro, lontana dal punto dell’impatto. Un liquido caldo colò dall’angolo della sua mandibola. Vivien si pulì il mento con il dorso della mano e ringhiò. “Ah, quindi si aspettava un dandy?” La voce del barone rimase calma. Estrasse i pugnali di Vivien dal petto e li lanciò a terra. “Temo che dovrò delud-” “Me ne farò una ragione.” Su Skalla non ci si può affidare solamente alle armi. La natura non aspettava duelli, rituali, o che gli uomini estraessero le proprie spade. Spesso, era solo questione di denti, artigli e muscoli. Vivien roteò per colpire con un calcio circolare, interrompendo il barone a metà della frase, si aggrappò con la gamba attorno alla sua spalla, e lasciò che l’inerzia li buttasse entrambi sul terreno. Del dolore iniziò ad irradiarsi dalla spalla: la caduta non era andata troppo bene. Aveva spostato troppo peso del barone su di lei, ma Vivien si rifiutò di scoraggiarsi. Si raddrizzò, colpendo con il Bestiarco verso il basso, come se fosse un bastone, mirando alla tempia del barone. Vivien riuscì ad infliggere tre colpi precisi alla testa della sua preda prima che i suoi servitori arrivassero per trascinarla via. Vivien combattè. Con rabbia e con quell’amara dissolutezza di qualcuno che aveva appena finito ciò che aveva da perdere. Fece svenire due guardie insieme a lei: la prima con un calcio strategico dritto in testa, e l’altra con un colpo di gomito talmente potente che Vivien aveva udito le piccole ossa dell’uomo incrinarsi nel contraccolpo. Decise che fu, tutto sommato, un’ultima resistenza piuttosto decente, prima di perdere completamente conoscenza. 'Parte 2' Vivien si svegliò con un sapore di latta in bocca. Simile a colla, ricopriva la parte interna delle guance e la parte inferiore della lingua. Si passò quest’ultima sui denti, trovando un buco dove ce ne sarebbero dovuti essere due ed il moncone rovinato di un terzo. Vivien strabuzzò gli occhi. C’era troppa luce, e l’aria non era calda, ma tiepida, come l’esofago di una mucca appena macellata, oleosa, umida e nettamente animale. Delle dita attorcigliate nei suoi capelli le tirarono la testa indietro. “Pensavo fosse morta nel sonno.” La voce del barone, stucchevole, e la sua silhouette che iniziava a definirsi alla vista, vellutata e con la pelle bianca quanto una candela. “Sarebbe stato un terribile inconveniente.” “Che cosa-” Vivien sputò del sangue. Le parole uscirono con fatica, con le sillabe coagulate come fossero composte di grasso, pesanti e dure più di quanto si ricordasse. Un sapore ramato permeava la sua gola. “Che cosa hai fatto?” “L’ho catturata, a quanto pare.” Lentamente, gli occhi ripresero definizione. La sua vista iniziò a notare alcuni dettagli: i profondi buchi delle orbite del barone, il movimento del suo naso, molto tozzo in un volto che avrebbe altrimenti avuto le fattezze di un lupo. “Abbiamo preso il suo arco.” Lei fece uno scatto prima ancora di riuscire a mettere in fila due pensieri, prima ancora di prendere il tempo di considerare le sue condizioni, i polsi ammanettati, il modo in cui il suo corpo era indolenzito a causa della sua sospensione, il formicolio ai suoi piedi ed il modo in cui le corde le fendevano i fianchi. La mano immersa nei suoi capelli diede un altro strattone, veloce, più aggressivo dell’ultimo, e Vivien ululò una lamentela. “È un dispositivo piuttosto interessante.” Il barone fece scivolare le proprie mani all’interno delle sue maniche esageratamente larghe. Perfino i suoi più piccoli vezzi erano ostentazioni, non più autentici del suo sorriso o della sua pelle simile a paraffina. Vivien si dimenò, nonostante i movimenti limitati, sibilando. “Come ha fatto a non farsi uccidere? Abbiamo provato tantissime cose. Una volta siamo riusciti ad evocare un orso. Ma è sopravvissuto solo per qualche secondo. Il tempo necessario per uccidere altri miei uomini.” Camminava in cerchio attorno a lei, con la testa ad un angolo perfetto, e si fermò al terzo giro per afferrare la mandibola di lei, con le dita che giravano come chiavi nel punto in cui si innestava la mascella, forzando la bocca ad aprirsi. Il barone fissò l’interno della sua gola, come se fosse un cavallo di razza. “Cosa è lei?” Vivien strabuzzò gli occhi. “Sicuramente non uno spirito della natura. Non una dea. Sembrerebbe umana.” La sua voce si abbassò. “Mi chiedo se lei non sia una Planeswalker. Ne abbiamo qualcuno qui. Ma se è davvero quello che penso, mademoiselle, è stranamente maldestra. Nessun incantesimo protettivo, non vede altre direzioni se non di fronte a sé. Un martello da guerra senza padrone.” Lui mollò la presa. “Se ha intenzione di minacciarmi, credo che abbiamo raggiunto una pausa naturale. Questo è il luogo nel quale avvengono quasi tutti questi scambi di informazioni. Al costo di suonare presuntuoso, spero che non aspetti troppo tempo. Ho così tante domande.” La stanza-la cella, si corresse Vivien, notando l’assenza di finestre e la mancanza di rumori ambientali, era bianca, dal soffitto basso e senza interruzioni. Una sola entrata e null’altro. Buona parte delle sue facoltà erano ritornate, abbastanza da permetterle di osservare attentamente, di compiere qualche analisi, e la conclusione tratta da entrambe queste azioni fu sconcertante. Avevano prestato attenzione. “Ridammelo.” “Cosa?” Vivien si leccò la bocca, secca. Un gesto che non migliorò la situazione. “Ridammi il Bestiarco.” “No.” Il suo respiro sbuffò contro la guancia di lei. L’altro uomo entrò nel suo campo visivo. Indossava dei guanti da fabbro e gli attrezzi di un boia, aveva il petto gonfio ma le gambe sottili, ed era incurvato quanto un albero morente: una caricatura, comicamente proporzionata, ma non per questo meno pericolosa. “No, non lo farò. Ma ora, mi dica: che cosa è lei?” Vivien strabuzzò gli occhi. “È questo il gioco a cui vuole giocare? Bene. Non mi dica cosa è. Mi dica del Bestiarco. Come funziona? Siamo già riusciti a richiamare l’orso. Ma la serpe? Abbiamo parlato della serpe? Morì. Sparì dopo pochi secondi in seguito alla sua evocazione, nata morta e deforme.” Dietro di lui, l’altro uomo stava sistemando un grandissimo numero di attrezzi, con il loro argento posato sul velluto bordeaux. La meticolosità di lui era una velata minaccia. Vivien tremò. Il wurm divorante era stato un altro dei suoi primi ricordi, un trionfo giovanile, e anche se la Planeswalker non provava un particolare attaccamento per quell’esemplare specifico che aveva cacciato, le ricordò i suoi giorni migliori. “Skalla.” “Ha già detto quella parola. Ora ricordo. ‘I morti di Skalla’.” Il viso del barone si ravvivò con un meticoloso senso di meraviglia accademico. “È questo ciò che è lei? Un fantasma che schiavizza fantasmi? Addirittura la loro intera storia?” “Ridammi il Bestiarco.” Lui abbaiò una risata spiacevole. “No. Mai.” Il Barone di Vernot tornò due volte, poi altre due volte successivamente, e ogni volta con delle domande riguardo le razze degli abitanti del Bestiarco e la leggendaria storia di Skalla, ogni volta più furente dell’ultima. L’artefatto si stava dimostrando molto poco disponibile verso i suoi trafugatori: il Bestiarco aveva scomposto molti degli assistenti del barone, riducendoli alle molecole di cui erano composti, un liquido strato nero che bagnava le piastrelle del pavimento. “Come funziona?” Vivien mantenne il proprio silenzio. Il barone era straordinariamente intelligente. Vivien capì che la sua tortura era una sorta di matematica tra coltelli ed incisioni precise, ma questo comportamento primitivo era solamente l’inizio per il barone. Disponeva di altri mezzi più sofisticati per tormentarla, dei modi per ferirla che non infliggevano cicatrici fisiche. “Come funziona?” Ogni volta che faceva le sue domande, la magia del barone cercava un contatto, che trovava nel sangue che scorreva nel corpo di Vivien, portandolo ad ebollizione. Lentamente. Ma la Planeswalker non faceva altro che ridere alla sensazione di bruciore che proveniva dall’interno delle sue vene. Nicol Bolas le aveva già inflitto qualcosa di peggiore. Indipendentemente da come il barone cercasse di piegarla utilizzando la magia, il forcipe o lo scalpello, indipendentemente da ciò che faceva, non riusciva ad attechire, non riusciva a trovare un posto che Nicol Bolas non avesse già sfregiato con la morte di Skalla. Vivien inveiva animatamente contro il barone e rideva fragorosamente dinnanzi alla sua ira. Lui teneva sempre delle guaritrici a sua disposizione durante le sedute con Vivien: delle suore vestite di madreperla, con le bocche cucite da fili dorati, che insieme mantenevano la sanità mentale di Vivien grazie a dei sutra stregati ogni volta che il barone terminava, mugugnando incantesimi simili ai canti di un grillo. Ogni volta che il barone si stancava, ogni volta che si annoiava, si riunivano per lavarla e nutrirla con delle rondelle di pane raffermo, del brodo vegetale e dell’acqua piovana talmente fredda e pura che bruciava la lingua. Iniziò a misurare il tempo grazie a questi eventi, le ore e i minuti venivano sostituiti dai cigolii della porta, dal sibilo del tessuto che veniva trascinato sul pavimento, dalla strisciata del coltello nel velluto. “Come funziona?” Vivien osservava il barone da un occhio, in quanto l’altro era chiuso in seguito ad un pestaggio. “Ridammi il Bestiarco, o ti vedrò morire. Urlando.” Non ci furono altre visite dopo quella. Le suore, tuttavia, vennero un’ultima volta. In quell’occasione, però, arrivarono con una sottoveste, un sottogonna, un collare di tessuto ed una tunica, tutto infilato in lunghe e lucenti scatole di noce ricolme di essenze. Mentre la lavavano, nei capelli di Vivien vennero intrecciati dei giacinti secchi. La spogliarono dei vestiti che si erano incrostati sulla sua pelle, in alcuni punti talmente rigidi che dovettero tagliarli via con degli attrezzi. Le suore eseguirono l’abluzione senza commenti né censure, con le loro fredde dita che scorrevano sulle sue cosce muscolose e i tendini del collo, troppo rigidi e delicati, anche in seguito a diverse applicazioni di acqua bollente profumata di lillà. Vivien si agitava durante le cure delle suore. Quando finalmente terminarono, vestirono Vivien con un modesto completo del colore di un’ala di colomba in lutto. La Planeswalker riuscì a vedere uno scorcio di sé stessa e fece una smorfia. Il suo nuovo vestiario la faceva apparire più minuta e debole, poiché la sua figura era semi-nascosta dal tessuto morbido e informe. Sembrava una penitente venuta a chiedere aiuto in una chiesa. Vivien lo detestava. Ma non disse nulla, muta mentre le suore avvolgevano i suoi polsi con delle catene di filigrana. La loro espressione era fiacca e serena. Drogate, pensò inizialmente Vivien. Tuttavia, gli sguardi delle suore, per quanto fossero assenti di personalità, erano acuti. Automi, decise Vivien, mentre la conducevano lungo corridoi che si snodavano come cunicoli sotto un firmamento di terra, senza alcuna traccia dell’opulenza di Luneau a cui aveva assistito. La puzza di acqua marina permeava quel luogo. Vivien diede un’occhiata ai dintorni. C’erano ratti ovunque, e grumi di vermi grassi, talpe e lombrichi, ma nulla che avrebbe potuto utilizzare: i ratti l’avrebbero divorata in poco tempo, come avrebbero fatto con Luneau, se ne avessero avuto la possibilità. I vermi non avrebbero avuto interesse, così come i lombrichi, e le talpe avrebbero potuto far crollare inavvertitamente il soffitto. Scoraggiata, Vivien non fece nulla, consentendo alle suore di condurla per la loro strada. Un altro angolo, un’altra svolta. La terra divenne marmo di palazzo, ricoperto di oro rosa e seta rossa. Il passaggio procedeva verso l’alto, avvolto dalla luce delle candele. Vivien deglutì non appena odorò il fetore del miscuglio di profumi: essenze di rosa, gelsomino, primula e ilang-ilang. La processione si fermò davanti a delle porte di palissandro, difese da due bruti dalle spalle larghe, uno per lato. Ad entrambi gli uomini erano stati infilati un panciotto e una camicia stropicciata con gli orli troppo lunghi e le maniche troppo strette, oltre che delle cravatte maldestramente annodate sotto il pomo d’Adamo. Luneau poteva anche abbondare con il suo smalto, ma questi uomini rimanevano comunque indubbiamente dei criminali, delinquenti di periferia fino al midollo. All’unisono, chinarono la testa verso le suore; un movimento gentile eseguito malamente dai loro corpi abituati alla violenza. Né le suore né Vivien proferirono parola. Gli uomini aprirono le porte e la Planeswalker venne accompagnata all’interno. Con sua sorpresa, non era un’altra cella o, perlomeno, non una che presentasse la classica estetica di una prigione. Vivien aveva visitato cappelle con decorazioni meno sfarzose, e municipi con progetti più decorosi. La stanza era sontuosa, al punto da risultare vergognosa. Il corredo di una regina, con superfici a specchio, legni pregiati, pavimento in onice e ghirigori d’oro. Dentro, c’era una singola tavola rotonda, un vaso da notte, una piccola branda e una sedia intagliata per assomigliare ad un grifone. Sul tavolo si trovavano una ciotola di frutta così intensamente colorata da sembrare finta ed una brocca di vino speziato. La porta si chiuse alle spalle di Vivien. Era in trappola, di nuovo. Come in precedenza, Vivien presto si ritrovò incapace di misurare il passare del tempo. La sua tortura e la sua correzione almeno le fornivano una struttura da poter applicare alla giornata. Ora non c’era nulla, nemmeno i suoni del mondo esterno, nulla che non fossero i suoi costanti passi e lo sgranocchiare dei suoi denti durante i pasti di frutta, le cui gocce di succo schizzavano sul pavimento. Vivien riusciva quasi ad udire il suo battito cardiaco in quel silenzio vuoto e interminabile. Misurò la lunghezza e la larghezza della stanza per due volte, e poi due volte ancora, prima misurandolo in falcate e poi utilizzando la precisa lunghezza del proprio piede. Un incantesimo manteneva la stanza immacolata e la ciotola di frutta piena. Vivien fece degli esperimenti. Buttò i torsoli di mela e i noccioli di pesca nel vaso da notte. L’incantesimo fece sparire quelli, ma non la scarpa che ci aveva incastrato dentro, o le morbide ciocche dei capelli di Vivien. La Planeswalker continuava a camminare. Quella era una tortura molto peggiore, peggiore persino dello spettacolo nel colosseo, peggiore di ogni cosa eccetto la vista di Nicol Bolas che si innalza nel cielo in fiamme, ridendo alla scomparsa di Skalla in una luce bianca. In quel luogo, Vivien non poteva fare altro se non rivisitare quel momento in continuazione. Nemmeno il sonno riusciva a distrarla da quelle elucubrazioni. Quando Vivien si lasciava andare al sonno, sognava comunque Skalla. Ad un certo punto, la porta si aprì nuovamente. In un punto del tempo impreciso dopo la sua prima esperienza di prigionia, la Planeswalker quasi non si resse in piedi per la gratitudine, euforica per quella distrazione. Un uomo era in piedi all’uscita: era una delle sue guardie, con il volto paonazzo e umido di sudore, che si sistemava nervosamente il colletto. “Il barone c’ha voglia di vederti.” A differenza di tutto coloro che aveva incontrato, il suo accento era provinciale, approssimativo e grezzo. L’uomo deglutì. “Dice che ha una roba importante da dirti.” “Digli che mi restituisca il Bestiarco.” L’uomo scrollò le spalle. “Posso anche farlo, ma io sono uno che non vale niente. Il barone dice che o vieni, o puoi stare qui.” La morte, in quel momento, la allettava più di quella noia continua. Vivien digrignò i denti a constatare quella verità. Il Barone di Vernot doveva sapere, doveva aver previsto la sua avversione per l’immobilità. La resa poteva anche essere una sua sconfitta personale, ma Vivien non ne poteva più di quel luogo. Avrebbe corso il rischio, ed il barone avrebbe avuto l’orgoglio di lei come ricompensa. “Va bene.” “Mademoiselle Reid, benvenuta.” Lei strabuzzò gli occhi contro il bagliore. Erano entrati in una sala da ballo: il soffitto a volte e gli affreschi intagliati nelle pareti, le pareti erano in oro, perla e sfumature di un ricco color prugna dove non presentavano finestre che si estendevano dal soffitto fino al lucido pavimento. Fuori, Vivien riusciva a vedere l’oceano, le cui acque erano crestate d’argento. Il Barone di Vernot vestiva la sua tenuta chirurgica di fronte al mostrosauro dello spettacolo di qualche tempo prima, con una maschera che copriva il suo viso ristretto. Re Lucard era seduto e stava assistendo svogliatamente, accerchiato da cortigiani e ministri che dividevano il proprio tempo tra affari di stato e la curiosa osservazione delle attività del barone, le quali venivano seguite attraverso degli occhiali scuri. Vivien realizzò, con una reazione sconcertata, che non stava eseguendo un’autopsia, ma una vivisezione. Il mostrosauro era vivo. Ma a malapena. Gli specchi della stanza, accuratamente predisposti così che il pubblico del barone potesse vedere tutto da ogni angolazione, offrivano la visuale della procedura. Soffietti e pulegge, uniti in un complesso macchinario di dimensioni imprecisate, fremevano e palpitavano. Ogni volta che si muovevano, il mostrosauro muggiva dal dolore. Le suore che avevano assistito Vivien, con le tuniche ora sudicie di liquidi scuri, ronzavano attorno alla cavia del barone. Ogni volta che si rompeva qualcosa, si affrettavano a riparare il danno, sfruttando la loro magia come una lamina dorata. Il pubblico del barone osservava la procedura spassionatamente, facendo partire ogni tanto un educato applauso. La vivisezione era assolutamente marginale nella loro serata, come fosse parte di una conversazione, una distrazione, ancora meno importante rispetto alla donna che stava camminando tra di loro. Il barone si pulì le mani su un panno offerto da una ragazzina e abbassò la maschera, ridendo come se la vista di Vivien fosse piacevole quanto una borsa piena d’oro inaspettata. Come se fossero stati vecchi amici, cresciuti nella stessa corte, accomunati dalle stesse ambizioni. Alleati, invece che torturatore e vittima. Calò il silenzio nella sala da ballo, in modo assoluto. Non avevano bisogno di respirare, pensò Vivien distrattamente, mentre il suo antagonista si avvicinava, seguito da una donna con un carrello d’argento. “La Regina dei Fantasmi. Devo essere onesto. Mi è mancata la sua compagnia, ma la ricerca ha sempre la priorità per noi scienziati. Come sta? Ha passato delle buone giornate?” Il barone si guardò alle spalle e fece un cenno con la testa alla sua compagna, che rispose allo stesso modo. Il sorriso di lui rimase splendente. “Di certo sta meglio di prima. Le è piaciuta la frutta?” “Il Bestiarco.” Ce n’erano troppi di loro perché Vivien potesse agire. Troppi archi, troppe spade, troppe opportunità per le quali tutto sarebbe potuto andare male. Ma non era solo quello il problema. Il problema era ciò che giaceva in mezzo alla sala da ballo, che stava morendo pian piano, esalando pesanti respiri tra i suoi denti. Nonostante fossero stati presi molti provvedimenti per mantenere la creatura in vita, nessuno si era preso la briga di curare la sua gamba. E perché avrebbero dovuto farlo? Pensò Vivien, amareggiata. Meglio tenerlo in quel modo, zoppicante, inerme, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa se non fremere ai tormenti che gli venivano inflitti. “Quella parola che continua a pronunciare. Skalla. È il suo piano natale, vero?” Il barone continuò il discorso con disinvoltura, soddisfatto. Un colpo. “Era”, si corresse, velenoso nella pronuncia. “Era il suo piano natale. Mi scuso. A volte sono proprio sconsiderato. Non bisognerebbe confondere i verbi, soprattutto quando c’entrano i morti. Skalla era il suo piano natale, vero? Prima che venisse raso al suolo, perlomeno.” Vivien non disse nulla. “E lei è l’ultima reliquia vivente del piano. Un fantasma.” Il barone fece di nuovo quel cenno verso la sua compagna, ma con un movimento più conciso. Era, come si rivelò successivamente, un segnale. La donna spinse in avanti il suo carrello e tolse il drappo di tessuto avorio con un gesto plateale. E lì si trovava il Bestiarco, il cui corpo principale appariva così innocuo di fianco alla faretra svuotata di Vivien, se non per il fatto che fosse ricoperto di sangue rappreso. “Ho sempre avuto il dono di comprendere le cose che non cedono i loro segreti tanto facilmente. Ma perfino io sono rimasto sorpreso da quanto fossi stato preciso. Lei è un fantasma, Mademoiselle Reid. Un fantasma che trasporta i suoi morti sulle spalle.” Vivien continuò a non dire nulla. Il sangue iniziava a filtrare nell’occhio del dinosauro, già mezzo ribaltato all’indietro, mostrando il bianco e la densità maggiore del fluido attorno all’iride. Ansimava con dei brevi sospiri. Da dove si trovava lei, Vivien riusciva a vedere gli ematomi nei suoi polmoni, una sfumatura di nero tra gli organi pallidi e rosei. “Ma il tempo della discrezione è terminato. Skalla non è altro che cenere e cadaveri. Tuttavia, ha un’opzione. Mi insegni ad utilizzare l’arma e la ricopriremo di glorie, ci assicureremo che non si ritrovi mai con un desiderio insoddisfatto. La renderemo una vera regina, e Skalla potrà tornare a vivere all’interno di queste mura.” Vivien espirò. “Va bene. Ma ho bisogno del Bestiarco.” Il barone inarcò le sopracciglia. “E cosa mi assicura che non lo utilizzerà per fuggire?” “Nulla.” Vivien scrollò le spalle, cercando invano di distogliere lo sguardo dal rettile morente alle spalle del barone, e contorse il volto in una smorfia. “Ma, ovviamente, sei comunque tu ad essere in vantaggio. Sono comunque qui, giusto?” Il silenzio ricompensò la sua risposta. “Il Bestiarco ha… un meccanismo unico.” Vivien era stata cresciuta per cacciare, e sapeva di aver ottenuto l’attenzione della propria preda, proprio come conosceva le migrazioni degli uccelli e le abitudini della volpe artica. Il barone, in tutta la sua compostezza, nelle sue espressioni soppesate, nelle sue aperture verso l’indifferenza, era rimasto stizzito dalla dichiarazione di Vivien. “Nel momento della morte di una creatura, esso assimila un’immagine del morente dentro di sé, preservando per sempre lo spirito nelle sue fibre.” Il barone si voltò a metà dell’esposizione di Vivien verso i suoi assistenti, gesticolando. “Sembrerebbe abbastanza facile da fare.” “Solamente se siete me.” Il barone si fermò. “Pardon?” “Potete provare quanto volete, ma non funziona a meno che non sia io a compiere il rituale.” “Oh?” Il barone inclinò uno sguardo impaziente in sua direzione, riunendo le mani dietro la schiena. Roteò su un tacco, con un movimento lento, ponderato nella sua grazia, ed iniziò a camminare verso Vivien. “Dunque è così? È un vanto interessante da esternare.” Vivien scrollò le spalle, facendole scrocchiare. “Il Bestiarco è mio. Fu creato dagli sciamani di Skalla. Nello specifico, fu creato per me, ed è inteso per essere usato dalle mie mani. Potete provare quanto volete, ma l’unica cosa che riuscirete ad ottenere sarà sofferenza per la vostra impudenza.” Non era una menzogna. Non proprio. Una verità, forse, avvolta attorno alle ossa carbonizzate di tutto ciò che Vivien aveva sempre amato, e quindi perché avrebbe dovuto rivelare tutte le sue sfumature al barone, perché avrebbe dovuto ritagliare la verità e mostrarla sul suo tavolo? In questo punto della storia, la sua costruzione sarebbe potuta benissimo essere esclusivamente per Vivien. Di tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto rivendicare la proprietà dell’artefatto, lei era l’unica rimasta in vita. “E se io non le credessi? Se decidessi di compiere io stesso un tentativo?” “Allora i tuoi continueranno a morire.” Vivien si leccò le labbra screpolate, facendo passare la lingua sui denti. “Sai che ho ragione, Barone. Hai già visto come ti ha ripagato la tua ostinazione. Vuoi rischiare ancora, Barone? Quante altre settimane dovranno passare prima che ti portino un nuovo esemplare? Quante opportunità per fuggire mi fornirai?” Il silenzio fece largo alle risate. Vivien alzò velocemente gli occhi ed osservò la trasformazione dell’espressione del barone, la sua imperturbabile facciata stava lasciando spazio a qualcosa di simile alla rabbia, anche se soltanto per un frattempo di secondo, un lasso di tempo così infinitamente piccolo che non l’avrebbe notato se non l’avesse osservato. Lui ricoprì quella crepa nelle sue difese con un sorriso quasi immediato, ma per Vivien fu sufficiente sapere che era riuscita a fargli ribollire il sangue. Il sorriso di lei si allargò. “Siamo entrambi prigionieri di questa situazione, Barone. Io ho pochissime scelte, e così anche tu.” Il barone produsse un suono disgustato con la gola. Esaminò Vivien con un freddo sguardo, dalla cima della sua testa ai suoi piedi in ciabatte. Lo sguardo della Planeswalker, dal canto suo, era carico di una sfida silenziosa e in attesa. Lei lo aveva sott’occhio. Il barone lo sapeva, e così Vivien. Lei abbassò la sua testa verso l’orecchio di lui. Vivien aveva una decina di centimetri di vantaggio sull’altezza del nobile, e quasi altrettanti sulla larghezza di spalle. Dietro di loro, il mostrosauro gemette nuovamente, con la morte che passava le sue rassicuranti mani su un corpo che sarebbe dovuto giacere in una tomba moltissimo tempo prima. “Sai che cosa impari dall’osservare la morte del tuo piano, Barone?” Vivien abbassò la voce. “Dal vedere tutto ciò che conosci e che ami bruciare nelle fiamme? Dalla permanenza di una tale conoscenza? Sei conscio di ciò che fa ad una persona?” Questa volta, fu il barone a non dire nulla, con le guance infossate mentre se le mordeva all’interno della bocca. Vivien si chiedeva se il pubblico li stesse ascoltando. Conosceva le dicerie, le varie voci che raccontavano dei diversi talenti che poteva fornire il vampirismo, e “percezione aumentata” erano due parole che si ripetevano in ogni storia. Il silenzio nella sala da ballo contribuiva sicuramente alla veridicità di quei racconti popolari. Era un silenzio consapevole, compiaciuto, indulgente, ricavato dallo stesso materiale simile a diamante dei gioielli che circondavano la gola di Re Lucard, quasi felino nella dimostrazione di quelle qualità. Vivien sperava di avere ragione. Luneau sembrava deliziarsi nella sua drammaturgia, e non le importava chi sarebbe finito infilzato alla fine: tutto andava avanti fintanto che lo spettacolo catturava l’interesse. E Vivien aveva pianificato di utilizzare quella cupidigia. Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più. “Ti fa capire che esistono cose peggiori della morte, peggiori della tortura, peggiore di qualsiasi orrore che un uomo possa infliggere ad un altro. Non mi fai paura.” La Planeswalker batté le sue dita contro lo sterno del barone, toccò perfino il suo naso per essere più teatrale: il silenzio si dilatò per lasciare andare una fragorosa risata. “Ma penso che io faccia paura a te.” “Io invece penso che potreste risultare un po’ troppo presuntuosa rispetto alle sue condizioni di salute, mademoiselle.” Grugnì il barone, attraverso il suoi denti serrati. “No.” Vivien lanciò lo sguardo verso Re Lucard, che aveva da tempo abbandonato le sue conversazioni ed ora si trovava seduto, con uno sguardo di avaro interesse. Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, lui fece un segno piegando due dita verso una delle sue dame di compagnia. Lei annuì ed aggirò la folla dei cortigiani, spostandosi verso un carrello ricolmo di bottiglie di cristallo ed eleganti bicchieri di vino. La donna versò una dose generosa di una sostanza densa e quasi totalmente nera, con la luce quasi iridescente attraverso il prisma dell’alcool, ed iniziò a spostarsi verso la posizione di Vivien, che in quel momento si permise una bassa e sincera risata. “Non penso proprio.” 'Parte 3' Delle molte menzogne che aveva recitato di fronte al Barone di Vernot, il processo da seguire per aggiungere una nuova vita al Bestiarco non era tra queste. La reliquia creava veramente un’immagine istantanea dei morenti, e qualunque incantesimo fosse impresso nel nucleo del Bestiarco non si limitava solo a quello, riuscendo a trasformare ogni straccio di ricordo di una creatura nei suoi ultimi momenti nell’animale al suo stato originale. Ci fu un tempo nel quale Vivien, ovviamente, non era l’unica che poteva compiere il rituale. Anche il suo compagno sciamano possedeva quella conoscenza. Ma ora Vivien era l’ultima di Skalla. E il barone non aveva intenzione di fidarsi di ciò che affermava. Senza che nessuno ne fosse veramente sorpreso, il barone reclutò una piccola schiera di segretari che seguissero Vivien in ogni sua mossa, con pergamene tenute sotto braccio ed una penna nelle loro mani preferite. A loro volta, dei giovani chierichetti li seguivano, trasportando vasetti di inchiostro. “Per i posteri”, disse il barone, informando Vivien e agitando del brandy in un calice di ambra lievemente traslucida, con l’espressione tempestosa a causa della sua mancanza di fiducia. Ciò che sorprese Vivien fu l’attrezzatura che trasportarono nella sala da ballo: aureole di cavi, insieme a pali metallici e artefatti filigranati infusi di incantamenti che non riconosceva. La sua perplessità non durò a lungo. I servitori del barone assemblarono velocemente il congegno attorno al mostrosauro morente. Vennero chiamate altre suore all’interno della stanza e, mugugnando un paio di note, evocarono una barriera scintillante. “Dentro”, disse il barone. Vivien obbedì. Non ci sarebbe stata l’opportunità di rivedere il processo, non con ciò che Vivien aveva in mente, non con la verità che stava mantenendo rannicchiata dietro i propri denti: gli ultimi rituali di un mondo perduto da tempo. Aveva una sola occasione perché tutto funzionasse. La Planeswalker passò leggermente le proprie dita lungo la superficie della barriera magica. Nonostante fosse quasi completamente traslucida, al tatto sembrava un muro d’acciaio. Vivien si accucciò di fianco al dinosauro. Il rettile in quel momento era talmente debole da non reagire quasi al suo tocco, esalando solamente un letargico rantolo di morte, col respiro che puzzava di bile, ruggine, carcasse e, molto, molto leggermente di una tintura di lillà e zafferano. L’animale sbatté le palpebre molto lentamente in direzione di Vivien. I suoi condotti lacrimali trasudavano un’emulsione biancastra. “Anestetici”, disse lei, pacatamente. Le suore si guardarono tra loro, così come gli scribi. “O alcool. Qualsiasi cosa vi permetta di utilizzare la vostra generosità in questa situazione.” Vivien strinse la bocca. “So che non fa parte del vostro credo personale, ma il Bestiarco è estremamente preciso. Se acquisisse questo essere al massimo del suo dolore, l’evocazione sarà in una condizione analoga. Come potete immaginare, è difficile combattere quando si è devastati dal dolore.” Il barone appoggiò il suo brandy, versandosene una nuova dose, prima di agitare la mano verso le suore, irritato. “Fate come dice.” Le suore obbedirono. Mentre la loro magia si faceva strada nel mostrosauro, esso sospirò e si lasciò andare, dando la parvenza di rimpicciolirsi durante la recessione verso quel nuovo torpore. I suoi occhi si chiusero fremendo e, lentamente, la pausa tra un respiro e l’altro iniziò ad allungarsi. “Ecco”, disse Vivien, e mormorò una preghiera alle ceneri di Skalla, con la voce talmente bassa da essere sicura che neppure i non morti di Luneau sarebbero riusciti a comprendere le sue lodi. Accarezzando il largo muso del mostrosauro un’ultima volta, Vivien si alzò, con il peso spostato verso il Bestiarco, la cui punta era incastrata in una crepa tra le piastrelle del pavimento. Nessuno stava più cercando di simulare apatia. L’intera stanza si sporgeva in avanti nell’atto di osservare: ogni nobile, ogni cortigiano, perfino le inservienti della cucina si piegarono doppiamente a causa del peso della loro mansione. Osservavano, impazienti come dei segugi. Vivien fece girare il suo dito indice ed il pollice, accarezzando il Bestiarco come fosse un amante. Le era rimasto solamente un trucco, un’ultima cosa da provare. Vivien si inchinò verso il proprio pubblico, trattenendo le risate. Era ora. La Planeswalker sbatté tre volte il Bestiarco sul pavimento, e al terzo impatto il suono echeggiò. Dell’energia si scatenò e scaturì attraverso la sala da ballo, rimbalzando sulle pareti, sibilando attraverso i legacci dei lampadari, un bagliore trasparente di luce sui volti di tutti coloro che stavano osservando. Poi, come per qualsiasi esplosione, il potere tornò indietro, ululando, verso il punto di origine. Il pavimento ai piedi di Vivien si irradiò a tal punto da sembrare che la realtà si fosse sfaldata, lasciando solo il bianco, solo una luminosità così intensa da non lasciare spazio al concetto di ombra. Vivien colpì nuovamente il pavimento con il Bestiarco. L’artefatto si aprì. Si dispiegò in una corteccia metallica e in alcuni rami con qualche fioritura ogni tanto, e in configurazioni geometriche di una lega misteriosa e luccicante. Il Bestiarco si divise fino a rivelare la sua anima, una saetta di luce talmente luminosa da far lacrimare gli occhi di Vivien. Ma lei osservò tutto senza mai sbattere le palpebre. Il mostrosauro si meritava almeno quel gesto di dignità. Riusciva a percepire i frammenti dello spirito del mostrosauro, un flusso di agitazione mai espressa e di rabbia per la quale era sempre stato troppo esausto perché potesse essere soddisfatta. Con attenzione, Vivien introdusse il potere del Bestiarco per tutto il suo scheletro danneggiato, persuadendo quell’ultima scintilla di coscienza ad unirsi a lei grazie a promesse che vibravano attraverso quella connessione. Il mostrosauro non fece resistenza. La inondò come un torrente, scivolando sul legame verso il Bestiarco con uno stridio di gioia. Vivien fremeva, cercando di abituarsi a quel momento, disorientata dalla piccolezza del proprio corpo mentre la presenza del mostrosauro stava rimpicciolendosi per occupare una piccola parte nei suoi pensieri più reconditi. Il corpo della creatura in quel momento venne racchiuso nella stessa strana lega che ricopriva il Bestiarco, finalmente in pace. “È stato tutto molto bello e drammatico. Veramente un bello spettacolo.” La voce del barone. “Quindi, ha terminato?” Vivien sbattè le palpebre, stupefatta. Della luce traspariva dalla punta delle sue dita e dalla sua lingua. Sapeva di calcio e gesso, una furia che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, una furia per la quale avrebbe potuto divorare il mondo intero. Quella era una novità. “Sì.” “Bene.” Sventolò una mano. “Ora vediamo i risultati.” “Sì”, disse nuovamente Vivien, lentamente, con le parole che le parevano melassa che fluiva tra i denti. Fece vibrare il Bestiarco, lo sentì ronzare sotto il delicato tocco del suo pollice, con il mostrosauro vicinissimo alla superficie. Era l’unico modo per tenerlo a riposo. Il suo fervore filtrava attraverso il solo contatto, infiltrandosi fin nelle ossa di Vivien. Cosa stava succedendo? Le essenze all’interno del Bestiarco normalmente erano molto più tranquille, mezze assopite, felici di essere al sicuro, immobili e silenziose nell’oscurità dell’artefatto. Ma non il mostrosauro. La Planeswalker resistette con tutte le sue forze all’impulso di lanciarsi contro il barone, si costrinse all’immobilità e sollevò il Bestiarco, quando il barone si schiarì la gola. “No. Sarà qualcun’altro a fare gli onori.” Fece un cenno ad una guardia, che sarebbe benissimo potuto essere un toro trasformato in una forma più consona. L’uomo aveva il collo talmente spesso da non presentare distacco tra la gola e la mascella. Guardò Vivien in malo modo mentre si muoveva pesantemente verso di lei; il campo di forza si aprì per permettergli di entrare. Il barone gesticolò verso le suore e le loro voci cantarono nuovamente, rinchiudendo la guardia all’interno dell’area di contenimento insieme a Vivien. “Adesso mostragli come fare.” Vivien porse il Bestiarco alla guardia imbronciata. Nonostante la stazza, l’uomo dimostrò una destrezza che Vivien non avrebbe mai osato immaginare: le sue dita erano molto rapide, nonostante somigliassero a salsicce. Il Bestiarco cantò sonoramente quando lui sollevò la reliquia, e la guardia lo puntò con maestria, estendendo il braccio ed incoccando la freccia di Vivien. Dopo un impercettibile movimento delle sue dita carnose, il suo corpo venne scagliato fuori. La Planeswalker si voltò nuovamente verso il barone, con un’espressione calma. “Te l’avevo detto.” “Non lo accetterò”, sibilò lui. “Eravamo riusciti a richiamare l’orso. Deve esistere un procedimento. Qualcosa che non mi sta dicendo. Lo sta facendo di proposito? Deve essere così.” “Il Bestiarco è mio. Non obbedirà ai comandi di nessun’altro.” “Bugiarda.” Vivien sollevò l’artefatto in segno di sfida. “Se tu vuoi provare, sei il benvenuto.” Il barone strinse la mano a pugno e Vivien decise, con morboso piacere, che lo sguardo sulla sua faccia sarebbe stato sufficiente. Decise che, indipendentemente da ciò che si sarebbe scatenato di lì a poco, indipendentemente da tutto ciò che sarebbe accaduto, quel ricordo della palese frustrazione del barone sarebbe stata una luce alla quale aggrapparsi. Lei sorrise. “Ti avevo avvertito.” “Zitta.” Vivien diede un’occhiata ai resti della carcassa della guardia. Il Bestiarco aveva fatto del suo peggio. Quasi per caso, Vivien si accorse di un movimento. Si piegò verso il basso. Un ragno. Vivien osservò in silenzio l’aracnide che si faceva cautamente strada dalla tasca della guardia verso il limite della barriera. Era talmente piccolo che l’incantesimo ignorava la sua esistenza, talmente piccolo che i vampiri non erano consci della sua presenza. A Vivien venne un’idea. “Il problema”, disse la Planeswalker. “Il problema delle persone come te è come spesso ignoriate le piccole cose, come crediate che i meccanismi del mondo operino senza sforzo alcuno, mossi solo dalla vostra volontà. Date per scontato che gli ingranaggi non esistano. Non riuscite neppure a vederli.” “Cosa va blaterando?” Sbottò il barone, raggiungendo velocemente il muro di luce che li separava. “Dimmi”, Vivien si fece consapevole del mondo nei suoi pensieri, percepì il ragno sussultare e crescere sotto la sua attenzione. “Ti sei mai chiesto come ci si potrebbe sentire ad essere piccolo ed insignificante come un ragno?” Non diede al barone l’opportunità di rispondere, con il suo potere che pulsava attraverso il mondo: ghirigori verdi che scaturivano da un cerchio attorno a lei. Il barone alzò rapidamente lo sguardo, spalancando gli occhi. “Cos’ha fatto?” Ingrossato dalla magia di Vivien, il ragno divenne grande quanto un piccolo cane, quanto un giaguaro, quanto un orso. Cresci, pensava lei, rivolta al ragno, tracciando in aria un sigillo con movimenti rapidi e poco aggraziati delle dita. Allarmato dalla sua crescita, l’aracnide si voltò e si lanciò verso il re. Le suore e i nobili si lasciarono sfuggire delle grida alla sua vista, concentrando improvvisamente tutta la loro attenzione sul sovrano. In mezzo a quel caos, le suore allentarono la stretta sulla prigione di Vivien. Era proprio quello che sperava. Senza perdere tempo, incoccò una nuova freccia e liberò il proiettile non appena le pareti svanirono. La freccia bruciò in aria, spandendo braci, fino a diventare ossa e vivaci piume intrise di magia, fino a formare un corpo non più azzoppato dalle ferite, ma un corpo perfetto e immacolato, splendidamente pronto a compiere quell’ultimo disperato desiderio. La freccia si conficcò nel muro, ed il mostrosauro etereo si liberò, ruggendo, dando forma ai poteri di Vivien all’interno del nuovo contenitore ospite dell’anima del rettile. Fece oscillare la testa, sbattendo gli occhi, e nemmeno lo shock di essere nuovamente in vita distrasse il mostrosauro dal suo intento. La creatura era morta affamata di vendetta. Non se ne sarebbe andata tranquillamente senza aver prima soddisfatto quella brama. Vivien si lanciò di lato mentre il mostrosauro caricava verso il Barone di Vernot, con cortigiani urlanti che si disperdevano dietro di lui ed alcuni altri più sfortunati che erano stati travolti dalle sue zampe artigliate, appiattiti talmente tanto da poter essere piegati in due parti. Le rare guardie abbastanza leali da rimanere salde lungo la sua traiettoria vennero scagliate sui lati, lanciate contro le pareti con un colpo di testa della creatura. La figura scintillante del mostrosauro si alzò verso il firmamento, aprendo il soffitto come fosse stata la buccia di un frutto. Dall’alto cadevano macerie e cenere. L’edificio gemette. I pilastri, ora liberi, cedettero uno dopo l’altro, facendo crollare l’intera muratura sotto la forza di gravità. Non che qualcosa di tutto questo fosse servito a dissuadere il mostrosauro dagli occhi selvaggi. Contro ogni pronostico, il Barone di Vernot non fuggì. Nonostante fosse stato abbandonato dalle sue coorti e la sala da ballo stesse collassando, rimase in piedi, con i denti scoperti e la spada sguainata, con la sua figura che sembrava una bambola in confronto all’enormità del mostrosauro. Divenne un’ombra sfocata che zigzagava verso l’alto, rivelando lo sfruttamento della sua velocità aumentata e delle macerie in caduta come punti d’appoggio per la sua traiettoria ascendente. Vivien notò uno scintillio d’argento mentre il barone sfrecciava, ma indipendentemente dalle abilità del singolo, indipendentemente dalla differenza di potenza offerta dall’addestramento, la natura sceglieva i suoi favoriti in modo empirico. In fondo, la vita è sempre stata una gara di pura potenza. La spada del barone attraversò in modo innocuo il buco sotto l’occhio destro del rettile, erodendosi in un grumo di metallo. Prima che il vampiro potesse spingersi per cambiare direzione, il mostrosauro fece scattare la testa verso l’alto, lanciando il barone in aria. Vivien vide una fugace espressione di sorpresa nel volto del vampiro, palese anche da quella distanza. E più velocemente del barone, più velocemente di quanto qualcuno si sarebbe mai aspettato, il mostrosauro fece scattare in avanti le sue fauci, quasi come un serpente a sonagli, rinchiudendo il torso del vampiro tra i suoi denti. Vivien era talmente sbalordita che rimase ferma, ad osservare. Il mostrosauro la guardò con uno sguardo afflitto. La sua espressione era così ridicolmente contemplativa, così umana nella sua incertezza, che le venne quasi da ridere a quella vista. Il barone fissò la bestia che l’aveva catturato, con un terrore animale che si faceva pian piano strada sul suo volto. Poi, con un’incredibile dose di autocontrollo e molta cerimonialità, il mostrosauro concluse il morso e le due metà di ciò che un tempo era il Barone di Vernot caddero silenziosamente e confusamente sul terreno. Quasi tutte le evocazioni di Vivien presentavano una natura transitoria, e di rado persistevano per più di un minuto, contente di dissiparsi dopo un frettoloso flirt con il caos. Ma il mostrosauro non si voleva dissipare. Dopo aver sistemato il Barone di Vernot, il rettile ora era senza ambizioni, ma non rimase in quello stato a lungo. Annusò l’aria una volta prima di imboccare con sicurezza una strada che li portò oltre le porte del palazzo, noncurante dei cortigiani che ancora si agitavano al suo passaggio. Vivien lo seguiva, ignorata a causa della sua evocazione. La loro traiettoria li fece passare attraverso il Serraglio Reale, che ora brulicava di fauna agitata, i cui prigionieri erano galvanizzati dalla vicinanza del mostrosauro o semplicemente emozionati dalla puzza di distruzione che c’era nell’aria. Non ci volle molto a Vivien per prendere una decisione. Mentre il mostrosauro girava un altro angolo, lei fece scorrere la propria magia attraverso una famiglia di gnu, alimentando le loro cellule finché le creature non crebbero abbastanza da sfondare la loro prigione. E fece lo stesso a tutto ciò che incontrava. Malleocefali, coatl e grossi orsi. Il potere si snodava tra di essi come fossero fulmini. Alcuni degli animali lottavano, annodandosi tra loro: carnivori e prede che si staccavano carne a morsi l’uno dall’altro. Ma la maggior parte non faceva così. Come il mostrosauro in carica, sembravano tutti assorbiti dal pensiero di vendetta. I loro curatori, precedentemente al sicuro, sapendo che gli animali erano sedati contro le conseguenze della propria crudeltà, presto si ritrovarono ingaggiati in battaglie all’ultimo sangue. Le urla riempivano l’aria. E il mostrosauro manteneva comunque la sua forma, in qualche modo, mosso potentemente da qualcosa. La sua ira, forse? O quella di Vivien? La Planeswalker decise che non aveva importanza. Invece di preoccuparsi di quello, contò i minuti tra la manifestazione corporea e la sua disintegrazione. Ogni volta che il mostrosauro scintillava mentre iniziava a cessare la sua esistenza, lei lanciava una nuova freccia in aria. I corridoi si aprirono in una galleria. Qui, il mostrosauro si fermò, inclinando la testa da un lato. Degli uomini con parrucche stratificate e delle donne ricoperte di polveri perlacee fissarono inebetiti la scena, con i loro corpi alti ed innaturali. Una ragazza magra quanto una ringhiera, difficilmente definibile adulta, vacillò in avanti con fare insicuro. Un guinzaglio era stretto nella sua mano: Vivien seguì la corda fino al suo punto di aggancio sul collare di un piccolo raptor. Qualcuno aveva imbellettato le sue scaglie di smeraldo e vestito il suo collo con una gorgiera talmente goffamente larga da ostruire la sua vista. Vivien guardò la creatura con sguardo accigliato. Era deprimente. In quel momento, il mostrosauro iniziò a sparire, riducendosi ad una serie di puntini luminosi, il contorno di una creatura che di lì a poco si sarebbe ridotta in una foschia indistinta. Vivien accennò un pugno, con la comitiva ancora in silenzio, ancora ammutolita da ciò che aveva osservato. Dietro di lei, si poteva sentire il ruggito del Serraglio Reale ancora in rivolta, ed il basso clamore dei suoi inquilini regolarmente interrotto da grida terrorizzate. “Suppongo”, disse Vivien, infine. “Che questo sia il momento nel quale abitualmente si pronunci un discorso drammatico.” Il raptor saltellò in avanti, con la testa che scattava da una parte all’altra, utilizzando movimenti rapidi e simili a quelli di un uccello. Cinguettò una nota di curiosità verso Vivien. “O, almeno, nel quale vi si spieghi cosa stia accadendo.” I suoni stavano diventando più forti. “Non so per certo quale sia il protocollo per tutto questo.” Un sorriso si presentò spontaneamente sul suo volto. “Ma sento che una qualche forma di esposizione informativa sia necessaria.” Rilassò la propria mano. “Cosa significa tutto questo?” Iniziò un uomo dall’aspetto patriarcale con la barba corta ed il fisico ancora formidabile nonostante l’avanzare della mezza età. Adagiò le sue lunghe dita sul fodero della sua sciabola, lanciando uno sguardo ostile. “Chi sei tu? E cosa sta succedendo a palazzo?” “Qualcuno, un tempo, mi descrisse la morte di una nazione come un atto di ‘pietà’. Non capii veramente le sue ragioni al tempo, o da dove provenisse. Ma ora, ora capisco perfettamente.” Vivien disegnò lentamente, con le dita, delle forme ad otto, con la magia che iniziava ad accumularsi nei palmi delle sue mani, raggi di potere luminescente. “Comunque. Questo è un atto di pietà. Questa è l’ultima volta che vedrete Luneau. Domani a quest’ora le terre selvagge reclameranno nuovamente questo luogo e voi non sarete altro che un brutto ricordo da dimenticare.” Vivien chiuse il pugno e il raptor si fece scappare un sibilo confuso. Il suo corpo iniziò improvvisamente a contorcersi dalle convulsioni. A differenza degli ospiti del Serraglio Reale, non crebbe in maniera uniforme. La creatura subì degli attacchi di crescita, coordinati dai movimenti della mano di Vivien e da quelli del suo potere, che si distendeva verde e serpentino dalla sua figura. Prima le gambe, la coda, poi la testa, prima che anche il torso, finalmente, seguisse ciò che stava accadendo al resto del corpo. Per tutto il processo, la sua padrona non poté far altro che fissarlo, con la bocca semiaperta dalla perplessità. Nel giro di pochi secondi il raptor superò le dimensioni della sua signora, dovendosi chinare per osservarla con un luminoso occhio color ametista. In tutta risposta, lei boccheggiò in silenzio, facendosi sfuggire una vibrazione di suono ad alta frequenza. “Che-che-che-” Il suo ex animaletto non condivideva lo stesso stupore. Indietreggiò, cinguettando diverse note cristalline, facendo capire di aver perso completamente l’interesse verso la sua proprietaria. Poi, senza alcuna riserva, scattò in avanti e serrò le sue mascelle attorno al cranio del vampiro, con i denti che frantumarono le vertebre. La decapitazione della giovane vampira fece muovere qualcosa all’interno della folla. Il caos si fece largo a ondate tra quei borghesi, diffondendosi e crescendo finché non divenne un’isteria: tutte le pretese di un comportamento illuminato, dimenticate di fronte alla carneficina. Quelli tra loro con la capacità minima di intendere e di volere si avvicinarono a Vivien, sibilando, ma la Planeswalker li osservava con vaga indifferenza. Si stava avvicinando qualcosa. Un secondo prima che la carica irrompesse sfondando le porte, Vivien fece un passo laterale. I suoi avversari, d’altra parte, ebbero giusto pochi secondi per guardare in alto, e pochi secondi per prendere nota delle bestie che stavano assordando il corridoio. Mentre i fuggitivi del Serraglio Reale rendevano pan per focaccia ai loro tormentatori, Vivien si ritrovò a sorridere. Il Palazzo Reale si frantumò come una carcassa ridotta a brandelli da degli sciacalli. A fasi alternate, senza troppa convinzione, l’architettura lottava per mantenere la sua struttura verticale. La gravità, tuttavia, possedeva un appetito insaziabile. Ben presto il Palazzo Reale crollò, alzando polvere tutt’intorno. Ma Vivien Reid non aveva affatto finito con Luneau. Bisognava scatenare altro caos. La caffetteria era, in più di un modo, indistinguibile da tutte le altre che adornavano il quartiere culturale di Luneau. In quella parte della città, musei e sconci matinée condividevano le stesse strade. L’arte si manifestava in molte forme, alcune meno piacevoli di altre, ma Luneau non era incline ad essere particolarmente moralista. Le gastronomie godevano di vivaci affari grazie a questa generosa ideologia. C’erano sempre dei clienti. A volte erano studiosi ed esperti, desiderosi di uno spazio per poter discutere ed ammazzare la giornata. A volte erano individui più dozzinali, lussuriosi e in cerca di un luogo dove potersi sedere. Indipendentemente dalla loro natura, erano inevitabilmente carichi di soldi e, per la gioia del proprietario di questa specifica caffetteria, spesso estremamente generosi con le mance, sotto forma di fiale di sangue. L’uomo in questione studiava il proprio riflesso allo specchio. Era alto, smilzo, con le spalle troppo strette per poterlo considerare robusto. Ma non era sgradevole alla vista. Perlomeno, questo era quello che era riuscito a dedurre dalle interazioni con la sua clientela femminile. Il proprietario corresse l’angolo della propria parrucca. Doveva apparire perfettamente ordinato. La sera era afosa, nemmeno sfiorata da nulla che potesse assomigliare ad una brezza, e l’aria si adagiava su Luneau come un panno bagnato con acqua calda sopra un cadavere. Non che la cosa sembrasse importare a molti. L’elite della città, soprattutto chi figurava tra i ranghi della Legione del Vespro, sembrava avere una certa preferenza verso quel clima, così da potersi crogiolare al calore, mentre per gli umani era solo stancante. Con una lenta camminata, si avvicinò verso il luogo dove si erano seduti gli ultimi clienti arrivati. Entrambi erano ufficiali decorati, magri ed incredibilmente curati nonostante il molto tempo impiegato nelle spedizioni in terra straniera. Al proprietario piacevano proprio per quella ragione. Quasi tutti gli esploratori ad un certo punto perdevano interesse per l’igiene, insieme a qualsiasi riconciliazione con quel concetto. “La vostra colazione”, disse il proprietario. Gli risposero con uno sguardo ed un tiepido sorriso. Il proprietario appoggiò delle vettovaglie ben disposte. Luneau tremò sotto i suoi piedi. Un terremoto? Era possibile. Anche se venivano colpiti di rado da questi tremori, non era un fenomeno sconosciuto e, come tale, il proprietario non vide una vera ragione per preoccuparsi. Avrebbe dovuto garantire una posizione sicura allo scaffale delle spezie ed assicurarsi che la modesta collezione di bottiglie di vino del locale rimanesse ferma nel suo apposito alloggio. Piccoli dettagli. Semplici faccende. Nessun problema. “Smettila di tenere il broncio”, disse uno dei due uomini. Il proprietario rallentò il passo per origliare. I pettegolezzi dei militari erano sempre belli. “Come se tu ne fossi contento. Sai anche tu che il Barone di Vernot sta studiando il dispositivo in questo momento”, disse il suo compagno. Il primo uomo lasciò fuoriuscire un rumore esasperato. “Allora spero che fallisca. Se riuscisse a decifrare quello stupido artefatto, perderemmo il lavoro.” “Stai attento alla lingua che ti ritrovi”, rispose il suo amico. “Quello che dici è tradimento.” “Non è tradimento. È la verità. Se Luneau imparasse ad utilizzare una cosa del genere, saremmo lasciati a mendicare per le strade. Ricordati le mie parole. Ai reali non frega niente delle persone come noi, medaglie o meno. Se potranno creare i loro animali, perché dovrebbero pagare noi per trovargliene degli altri?” Prima che il suo amico potesse rispondere, il tremore sotto i loro piedi, che era rimasto costante ma inoffensivo, divenne improvvisamente qualcosa di impossibile da ignorare, qualcosa che ricordò al proprietario un episodio della propria giovinezza ancora più impossibile. Una volta all’anno, come per bilanciare la propria trivialità, il piccolo insediamento dal quale proveniva si concedeva un’insolita tradizione: Liberava dei giovani raptor per le strade. Come si sia arrivati ad una tale bizzarra tradizione e perché si pensasse che fosse necessario che gli adolescenti raccogliessero le piume direttamente dai rettili in agitazione era qualcosa che il proprietario aveva sempre rifiutato di comprendere. Ma come ogni immigrato da quella città, come ogni uomo o donna nati in quelle colline, dentro di sé si ripresentarono i ricordi di come la terra tremava ogni anno, sotto i piedi di quella carica. Questo era peggiore. Molto peggiore. La caffetteria di fronte alla sua, nella loro strada chiusa, collassò come una gamba spezzata, completamente spianata dai corpi animali che stavano inondando le strade e che stavano ruzzolando tra di essi in una tempesta di pelo, artigli e gole ululanti. In altre circostanze, il proprietario sarebbe rimasto deliziato da quella vista, ma non c’era tempo. Non c’erano nemmeno le parole per descrivere ciò che stava vedendo. Lemuri lanciati verso le balaustre, cacciati dalle aquile. Bovini di diverse dimensioni, gatti dai denti a sciabola ed altri più domestici. Il suono della porcellana che si frantumava attirò l’attenzione del proprietario. Osservò e rise, mezzo isterico e mezzo affascinato dalla situazione. C’erano dei tori nel loro negozio di porcellane locali, che inseguivano la clientela impomatata per le strade. Ed ovunque c’erano umani vestiti di stracci, cameriere, macellai e marinai a petto nudo che gridavano di gioia mentre correvano in mezzo a quel caos, quasi non rendendosi conto del pericolo. A differenza dei proprietari dei negozi, loro sì che stavano vedendo questo evento come una festa, una celebrazione primitiva come nulla che il proprietario riuscisse a ricordare. E in mezzo a tutto quel trambusto, c’erano anche i dinosauri: Sì, i raptor della gioventù del proprietario, solo che erano adulti e dalle vivide piume. Branchi di lenti egisauri che caricavano come tori. Dorsospini e lamadonti, che si sforzavano di essere più veloci dei mostrosauri, dei tiranni e degli oscuri saprofagi sbranamorte. Questi non avevano interesse nelle strade. Ne creavano di nuove al loro passaggio, devastando la città e facendo crollare gli edifici. Gli erbivori compirono la dissacrazione di Luneau ad un livello superiore. Loro si fermarono per mangiare i giardini pensili della città, mordicchiando i loro fiori fino alle radici. Mentre il quartiere culturale di Luneau veniva evacuato dalle case e dai negozi, con il diluvio di fauna selvatica che demoliva rapidamente ogni cosa lungo il proprio cammino, il proprietario si lasciò andare in una risata, delirante dalla confusione. Capì in un secondo momento ciò che stava accadendo: quelle creature non erano sbucate dal nulla, erano il triplo delle loro normali dimensioni, troppo enormi per essere vere. Com’era potuto accadere? Nulla sembrava reale. Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Si voltò per vedere un paio di mostrosauri che barcollavano attraverso i corpi in movimento. Una nuova coppia per la riproduzione, portata a Luneau per sostituire gli ultimi due. Ma non fu quello ad attirare la sua attenzione. No, fu la donna seduta sulla testa dell’esemplare femmina, la cui espressione era fissa in una smorfia di macabra soddisfazione. Se si fosse deciso di ricostruire Luneau, pensò freddamente Vivien, sarebbero serviti diversi decenni prima di completare l’opera. Si abbassò per accovacciarsi, tenendosi in equilibrio sulla testa del mostrosauro, e saltò mentre stavano superando una balconata. Vivien fece un salto mortale con nonchalance e si fermò, rialzandosi con un movimento fluido. Si spolverò la camicia. Le sarebbe servito del vero cuoio, qualcosa che non potesse impigliarsi nei rovi e strapparsi alla minima resistenza. I gusti di Luneau, anche quelli più umili, erano assolutamente molto poco pratici. Un brontodonte si muoveva pesantemente vicino al punto sopraelevato dove si trovava Vivien. Era quello del suo viaggio in nave? Era difficile capirlo. La traversata dell’oceano le sembrava un evento accaduto tantissimo tempo prima. Di certo sperava che fosse lo stesso brontodonte. Per quanto il pericolo dei carnivori del Serraglio Reale fosse superiore, sarebbe comunque stata un’entità da temere. Soprattutto se la sua specie fosse stata incline al rancore e alla buona memoria. Forse avrebbe potuto trovare una compagna nelle terre selvagge di Luneau. In qualunque caso, sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che i vampiri della città creassero altri problemi al resto del mondo. Ora c’erano i dinosauri nelle loro giungle, e in numero maggiore di quanto mai avrebbero potuto sperare di gestire. Vivien si appese al parapetto, osservando l’anarchia che aveva scatenato su Luneau. Il Serraglio Reale, o ciò che ne rimaneva, aveva iniziato a scoprire i giardini pensili della città. Lei sorrise, compiaciuta dalla situazione più di quanto fosse giustificato. Ma il soggiorno ad Ixalan era stata un’esperienza illuminante. Quasi spontaneamente, le sue mani accarezzarono il Bestiarco. Vivien non si era resa conto di quanto fosse semplice separare la reliquia dalla sua persona, o del rischio più che fondato di essere rubato ed utilizzato da altri. Doveva fare qualcosa al riguardo. Vivien non avrebbe tollerato il ripetersi di quella situazione. Ma forse la risposta si trovava con gli abitanti del Bestiarco. Il mostrosauro si era dimostrato estremamente utile. Perfino più di qualsiasi altra acquisizione di Vivien. E come sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Era più grosso e più feroce di ogni altra cosa che faceva parte del suo arsenale. Se Vivien avesse continuato a trovare prede più grandi da cacciare, avrebbe potuto trovare una risposta. Chiuse gli occhi. La membrana che separava i piani qui era più sottile, non più spessa di uno strato di pelle. Attraverso il velo, Vivien riusciva quasi a vedere il prossimo mondo in cui sarebbe andata. Drago. La parola rimbalzò nel suo cervello, formando immagini di creature colossali, antiche e spaventosamente strane, esseri con polmoni pieni di fiamme ed una risata beffarda. Nicol Bolas non era l’unico drago del Multiverso. Ce n’erano altri. Più piccoli, meno astuti, ma comunque draghi. Se avesse imparato ad imbrigliare il loro potere, se fosse riuscita a capire la loro funzione, avrebbe potuto imparare i segreti per distruggere Nicol Bolas. Ma prima, aveva bisogno di un bersaglio. Vivien ebbe una reminescenza di conversazionoi riguardo i draghi di Shiv, il cui nome veniva solo sussurrato a bassa voce. Per paura, avevano detto gli anziani Ghitu, che potessero vagare verso i loro insediamenti, attirati dalla pronuncia del loro nome. Ma se un drago di Shiv fosse stato attratto verso la sua posizione, non sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da desiderare? In lontananza, Luneau si raggruppava contro l’insurrezione. Nulla sfuggiva verso il vespro, nessun suono, eccetto il basso clamore degli infuriati uomini d’arme e di animali elefantini che muggivano in tono di sfida. Vivien si grattò un sopracciglio, prima di iniziare a ridere innocentemente. La Planeswalker si sgranchì le spalle e respirò profondamente. Alzò una mano, toccando l’aria con il palmo, percependo la struttura dell’universo sotto la propria pelle. Poi premette, ed il Multiverso, viscoso come miele, cedette sotto la pressione, inglobandola a partire dal braccio. Vivien dedicò un ultimo sguardo ad Ixalan, prima di teletrasportarsi sul piano successivo e sentire la dura e calda aria di Shiv sulla propria pelle. Collegamenti esterni *Indomita, Parte 1 *Indomita, Parte 2 *Indomita, Parte 3 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web